


Meowgnus (traduzione)

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Other, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: Magnus è un mutaforma che resta bloccato come un gatto e non riesce più a tornare indietro. Alec ha avuto una giornata terribile, ma sulla strada di casa salva un certo gattino da un albero ...Buona lettura.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meowgnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699117) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666). 
  * A translation of [Meowgnus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699117) by [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666). 



> Inizio subito col dire che questa storia non è mai ma appartiene a katychan666 che gentilmente mi ha concesso di tradurla in italiano. qui trovate il link originale della storia in inglese.  
> First of all this isn't my story, I give all the credit to katychan666 that kindly let me translate her story in italian. Here you will find the link of the original story in english.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699117/chapters/49167746

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus è un mutaforma che resta bloccato come un gatto e non riesce più a tornare indietro. Alec ha avuto una giornata terribile, ma sulla strada di casa salva un certo gattino da un albero ...Buona lettura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inizio subito col dire che questa storia non è mai ma appartiene a katychan666 che gentilmente mi ha concesso di tradurla in italiano.  
> First of all this isn't my story, I give all the credit to katychan666 that kindly let me translate her story in italian.  
> Questa è la mia prima traduzione sii buono please,  
> ho amato così tanto questa storia che non ho potuto fare a meno di tradurla  
> buona lettura a tutti

Quel giorno non poteva andare peggio di così. Magnus era un giovane demone mutaforma che stava imparando a controllare i suoi poteri. La caratteristica principale dei demoni era trasformarsi in un animale deciso fin dalla nascita. Il destino di Magnus era traformarsi in un gatto,ma aveva imparato a farlo solo per pochi minuti, ma stava migliorando, successivamente tornava ad avere sembianze umane. Non saper fare l’incantesimo era davvero fastidioso poichè tutti i suoi amici non avevano alcuna difficoltà, era molto indietro, per questo motivo aveva deciso di provare una soluzione diversa utilizzando una pozione!  
Magnus aveva letto sui libri che esisteva una pozione che permetteva di rimanere nella forma animale per più tempo, non aveva letto attentamente tutti i passaggi, né aveva prestato attenzione agli effetti collaterali perchè troppo sicuro di sè, in fondo, pensava, le pozioni erano semplici da usare.  
Dopo la trasformazione Magnus rimase molto sorpreso, erano passate alcune ore ed era ancora un gatto, camminava impettito in giro per la città e ciò aumentava la sua fiducia e il suo già grande ego. Senza pensare decise di fare una cosa stupida e salì su un albero molto alto. Arrivato in cima, Magnus che aveva sempre avuto terrore delle altezze, rimase completamente pietrificato, avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi, decisamente non era il suo giorno. Iniziò a pensare che una volta tornato in forma umana tutto si sarebbe sistemato e sarebbe stato più facile scendere, ma non riusciva a ritornare uomo. Aveva provato di tutto, ma tutti i suoi sforzi era stati inutili, non riusciva a tornare indietro. Quindi rimase lì, bloccato su un albero, incapace di muoversi o miagolare, trasformato in un gatto nero con grandi occhi dorati e terrorizzati. Tutto era così terribile e pauroso.  


Il parco era molto affollato, tranne il posto in cui si trovava. Sotto l'albero non c’era nessuno che prestasse davvero attenzione e questo lo faceva impazzire. Era aggrappato ad un ramo di un altissimo albero completamente solo, era come se qualcosa o qualcuno volesse vendicarsi, si sentiva spaventato. Sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre, bloccato fino a quando un falco non sarebbe venuto e lo avrebbe morso, o sarebbe morto di fame e ... ci sono i falchi in città? Probabilmente no, ma conoscendo la sua fortuna, uno sarebbe potuto arrivare in qualsiasi momento, afferrarlo, portandolo via. Sì, la sua fortuna faceva schifo, miagolò forte perché era triste, aveva bisogno di scendere da lì e aveva bisogno di tornare a casa da suo padre che sicuramente avrebbe saputo cosa fare per aiutarlo.  
Quindi, ancora sotto forma di gatto, miagolava rumorosamente, chiedendo aiuto, ma nessuno lo sentiva e per questo rimase completamente sconvolto: come osavano ? Se solo avessero saputo chi era! Erano veramente maleducati e cattivi, le orecchie da gattino si abbassarono e miagolò tristemente. Sì, nessun aiuto gli stava arrivando, assolutamente nessuno lo avrebbe salvato.  
La coda di Magnus era gonfia, brontolava mostrando quanto fosse incazzato: come potevano non aiutare un povero animale bisognoso? Erano tutti senza cuore, tutti quanti! Nessuno meritava di essere mai più felice per averlo abbandonato così! Erano tutti traditori! Aveva deciso e poi annuì “Sì, peggio per loro!” pensò sbuffando. Magnus tendeva ad essere arrogante,si sentiva meglio di loro, ma al momento pensava che il sentimento di superiorità fosse completamente giustificato. Inoltre, era un gatto e tutti sapevano che i gatti erano esseri superiori, infatti molto tempo fa, i gatti erano considerati creature simili a Dio, quindi ...  
Ma, in quel parco, a nessuno importava di questa particolare creatura di dio fino a quando un giovane, che aveva più o meno la sua età, si diresse verso l’albero e vi si appoggiò contro. Le orecchie di Magnus erano sollevate, così come la sua coda che si agitava eccitata, era convinto che stava per essere salvato, quel giovane era la sua ultima possibilità. Faceva anche freddo, il suo corpo di gatto tremava e gli occorreva una coperta calda per riscaldarsi. Inoltre, stava morendo di fame. Aveva bisogno di cibo e di bevande, quindi non appena il ragazzo si appoggiò all'albero, Magnus emise un forte miagolio, che era praticamente impossibile da ignorare e quando il ragazzo guardò verso di lui rabbrividì miagolando di nuovo in cerca d'aiuto.  
'' Aiutami, aiutami, aiutami '' lo stava pregando Magnus, ma il ragazzo poteva sentire solo miagolare. '' Oh, i suoi occhi sono belli! '' ha pensato Magnus e sembrava che non se ne sarebbe andato via! Il ragazzo indossava un cappotto spesso e sembrava davvero triste. Magnus non sapeva come spiegarlo, ma sembrava infelice, c'era una grande tristezza che si nascondeva dietro i suoi occhi e miagolò di nuovo.  
'' Oh, gattino! '' disse l'uomo e il suo viso si illuminò . Anche Alec aveva avuto una giornata particolarmente dura. Il suo capo lo aveva ripreso e il suo ragazzo lo aveva scaricato. Tutto nell’arco di poche ore e adesso stava tornando nel suo appartamento, desiderando di chiudersi dal mondo e non fare assolutamente nulla, voleva solo essere lasciato solo. Aveva comprato whisky, birra e vino per annegare i suoi dispiaceri. Questo fino a quando passeggiando nel parco sentì un miagolio proprio sopra la sua testa, alzando lo sguardo vide un gattino nero, il più bello che avesse mai visto! Sembrava terrorizzato e infreddolito, tremava tutto e Alec si rese conto della situazione. "Oh no, sei bloccato lassù?" chiese Alec e Magnus miagolò d'accordo.  
'' Finalmente qualcuno intelligente al mio servizio. Sì, sono bloccato. Ehi, Hot Guy, aiutami, sì? Ho bisogno di essere salvato, sono terrorizzato dalle altezze e ho fame da morire. Anche qui fa freddo e voglio solo andare a casa '' miagolò Magnus, Alec lo prese come un sì. Oh, il gattino aveva molto da dire e Alec si strofinò la nuca, posando la busta di plastica con l'alcol e alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui . '' Smetti di stare in piedi e fai qualcosa! ''  
"Vediamo" disse Alec e poi borbottò "Awww, sembra che tu stia congelando," disse Alec e poi si morse il labbro. ''Anche tu sei stato abbandonato? '' chiese piano e Magnus socchiuse gli occhi. Abbandonato anche lui? Magnus miagolò di nuovo, era lamentoso, sì, ma non poteva farne a meno. '' Non riesco a vedere un ramo per raggiungerti, ma... '' disse Alec e poi unì le labbra. "Prova a saltare?" chiese Alec e sapeva che era impossibile, il gatto non riusciva a capire, ma il gatto capì e Magnus sibilò. "Okay, suppongo sia un no!" disse Alec, sorpreso, ma poi ridacchiò. "Okay, guarda la mia mano" disse Alec e Magnus la guardò. "Oh, devi essere un genio."  
'' Certo che lo sono! Sono Magnus Bane, figlio di Asmodeus Bane, il più grande mutaforma che ci sia!” borbottò il gattino e Alec sorrise. '' Ora, cosa vuoi che faccia? Non sono un idiota, non ho intenzione di saltare. Vorrei rimanere in vita, grazie mille!!''  
'' Qui, micio, micio''sussurrò Alec, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. '' Prova a venire lentamente da me, okay? Non aver paura, ti prenderò in caso di caduta '' disse Alec e poi pensò, peccato che non avesse del cibo. Sarebbe più facile.  
"Gattino, ascoltami" disse Alec. "Ti aiuterò" provò di nuovo e Magnus si sporse un pò di più, andando verso la fine del ramo e Alec si allungò di più. ''Tutto qua.Vieni da me, ti prenderò '' disse Alec e Magnus rabbrividì, il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, era terrorizzato ed Alec poteva percepirlo. ''No è tutto okay. Non avere paura. Vieni, non ti farò del male. Te lo prometto, ti terrò al sicuro '' mormorò Alec . Magnus chiuse gli occhi e alla fine fece un salto, cadendo proprio tra le braccia di Alec. Magnus si aspettava di colpire il terreno, ma non accadde, trovandosi invece nel calore delle braccia dello sconosciuto e aprì gli occhi, alzandoli mentre si trovava faccia a faccia con il suo salvatore. Oh, era molto vicino, aww!  
'' Mi hai salvato, Hot Guy! ''  
'' Vedi, sei al sicuro adesso '' sussurrò Alec allegramente accarezzandogli la testa. Il gatto emise le fusa e Alec sorrise quando lo vide agitarsi al tocco, dimenticando per un momento la sua terribile giornata.  
“Oh, ti piace questo, vero? '' domandò Alec allegramente, grattando Magnus sotto il mento e notò che indossava un collare. Era d'argento e blu e aveva un piccolo ciondolo, sul quale c’era scritto Magnus. "Allora, sei Magnus, bel nome per un bel gattino" disse Alec e poi sorrise.  
'' ah ho dimenticato di chiederti come ti chiami,Hot Stuff? '' miagolò il gatto e si rianimò, quasi toccando il naso di Alec con il muso e Alec iniziò a ridacchiare. " Ah, ma temo che dovremo separarci " annunciò Magnus. Per quanto fosse divertente, aveva fretta di tornare a casa. '' Sono molto grato per il tuo aiuto, dolce straniero, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che mio padre mi stia cercando. Sarò per sempre in debito con te '' cominciò a miagolare e Alec non appena vide che il gatto aveva intenzione di allontanarsi, un nodo gli strinse la gola e chinò la testa.  
"Oh, mi lascerai anche tu, eh" mormorò Alec e sospirò. Ah, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, ma era triste che anche un gatto lo volesse lasciare. Il modo in cui Alec aveva pronunciato quelle parole fece fermare Magnus e non sapeva perché, ma non poteva semplicemente andarsene. Sembrava che fosse successo qualcosa di brutto al ragazzo e dopo ulteriori ispezioni trovò grandi quantità di alcol nella sua borsa.  
Magnus aveva deciso di tenergli compagnia: era il minimo che potesse fare per avergli salvato la vita. Inoltre, per tornare a casa come un gatto aveva bisogno di riposo, cibo e calore a causa della strada lunga e tortuosa. Questo gattino non era fatto per vivere per strada . '' Sei tornato? '' chiese Alec dopo aver visto il gatto corrergli incontro e sedersi di fronte a lui, chiedendo di nuovo di essere raccolto.  
'' Sì, perché devo ringraziarti, gentile signore. Sono felice di informarti che sono disposto a tornare con te! '' miagolò il gatto e Alec era di nuovo felice. " Anche se avrò bisogno di bere, di cibo delizioso e di una coperta calda, perché è tutto un fottutissimo congelamento " miagolò Magnus e Alec vide che il gatto tremava.  
"Oh, poverino" mormorò Alec prendendolo in braccio. '' Devi essere gelato eh? '' chiese e poi aprì un pò il cappotto. Magnus fu colto di sorpresa quando si trovò a suo agio e si rannicchiò all'interno del cappotto accolto da una meravigliosa sensazione di calore, con solo la testa sporgente, non voleva fare le fusa di nuovo perché era imbarazzante, ma Magnus non riuscì a evitarlo, alla fine, le sue fusa erano più forte che mai e Alec sorrise. '' Anche tu starai morendo di fame. Fortunatamente per te, potrei avere del buonissimo cibo a casa. Ti interessa? '' chiese Alec e Magnus felicemente miagolò un sì eccitato . "Okay, andiamo allora. Casa mia è proprio dietro l'angolo '' Alec era felice, non sarebbe tornato in un appartamento vuoto .  
Magnus decise che sarebbe tornato a casa il giorno successivo: l'offerta di Alec sembrava troppo allettante per non essere accettata.


	2. Capitolo 2

"No, gattino, devi mangiare qualcosa" sussurrò Alec, con apprensione, non sapeva più cosa fare per far mangiare il gatto. 

Era passato già un giorno e Alec cercava in tutti i modi di far mangiare Magnus, ma incredibile ma vero non ci riusciva, quel dolcissimo gattino non toccava il cibo che gli veniva offerto. Anche ieri non aveva mangiato, ma Alec aveva pensato fosse a causa dello shock e lo stress di rimanere bloccato su un albero. All'arrivo a casa Alec si era precipitato a fare shopping comprando tutto l'essenziale e anche di più, dal cibo ai giocattoli. Non era riuscito a evitarlo, si sentiva così privato di ogni tipo di attenzione e amore che non appena il gatto si era rannicchiato contro di lui, aveva desiderato di inondarlo il più possibile di attenzione, pregando nel suo cuore che nessuno lo stesse cercando. Aveva il collare, quindi probabilmente apparteneva a qualcuno e questo lo rendeva molto triste: avrebbe dovuto stampare dei volantini avvisando di aver trovato un gatto smarrito, ma aveva sempre desiderato un gatto ed ora il suo desiderio era diventato realtà. Ma...  
Magnus lanciò ad Alec uno sguardo offeso. Sì, stava morendo di fame, sentiva il suo stomaco brontolare, ma anche così non avrebbe mangiato cibo per gatti. No! No, assolutamente no, all'inferno! Era un mutaforma, famoso per giunta, quindi se questo umano pensava di fargli mangiare cibo per gatti si sbagliava di grosso. Magnus spinse via la ciotola e miagolò rumorosamente, annunciando quanto fosse affamato.  
“Per chi mi hai preso, umano? Sono Magnus Bane, sono il figlio del più grande mutaforma di tutto il mondo ?! Ti aspetti davvero che mangi questa merda? Preferirei morire di fame! '' miagolò Magnus, le sue orecchie di gatto si abbassarono e la sua coda si piegò. Erano passate più di ventiquattro ore e lui era ancora bloccato in questa forma di gatto, quanto ancora sarebbero durati gli effetti della pozione? Stava davvero iniziando ad essere spaventato.  
'' Magnus! '' chiamò Alec e Magnus si rianimò. ''Sei ferito? Non riesci a mangiare? '' gli chiese, la sua voce triste e i suoi occhi da cerbiatto trovarono quelli dorati di Magnus, che smise rapidamente di soffiare. No, non voleva rendere triste Hot Stuff! -Non conosceva ancora il suo nome -  
“Do-dovrei portarti dal veterinario?” chiese Alec, una grande preoccupazione evidente nei suoi occhi e Magnus miagolò un forte no.   
''No? '' rispose Alec divertito e poi sorrise. '' Forse non ti piace questo tipo di cibo. Non ho mai sentito che i gatti potrebbero avere un palato così esigente, ma immagino ci sia una prima volta per tutto, eh " ha borbottato '' Ho comprato dell’altro cibo, vuoi provarlo? '' chiese Alec e Magnus si voltò mostrandogli la schiena.  
"Mio padre sentirà parlare di tutto questo!" borbottò Magnus mentre il suo grande ego e il suo orgoglio venivano feriti. Sapeva che Hot Stuff voleva fare solo del bene, ma non avrebbe mangiato cibo per gatti in scatola. Non era tagliato per quello ed ha rabbrividito disgustato.  
“Magnus Bane che mangia cibo per gatti da una lattina. Se qualcuno lo scoprisse, diventerebbe lo zimbello di tutti" brontolò Magnus, poi abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue zampe e miagolò.  
"Per favore" sussurrò Alec e Magnus si bloccò sul posto, non aveva mai sentito una voce così supplichevole.  
'' Per favore, lasciami fare qualcosa di giusto per una volta '' lo pregò Alec e Magnus sussultò, si avvicinò a lui e mise le zampe sopra le ginocchia di Alec e miagolò piano.  
'' Ehi, non essere triste. Andrà tutto bene, vero?” miagolò Magnus in risposta e Alec sospirò.  
'' Guarda, mi piaci, ma non mangerò quel cibo disgustoso'' miagolò e poi si alzò in piedi, entrando in cucina e Alec inarcò un sopracciglio, ma seguì il gatto e lo trovò seduto davanti al frigorifero.  
La bocca di Alec si spalancò: che cosa stava succedendo ?! 

Il gattino stava seriamente cercando di dirgli che voleva qualcosa dal frigorifero ?! Che razza di gatto era questo ?! Doveva essere super speciale.  
'' Dammi qualcosa da lì '' disse Magnus, mettendo le zampe anteriori sul frigorifero e miagolando rumorosamente. “Dai, ho fame, per favore! Ho bisogno di cibo, sto morendo di fame! Dai! '' proseguì Magnus e Alec finalmente si è avvicinato.  
'' Sei un gatto davvero raffinato '' disse Alec sottovoce, ma poi sorrise e Magnus si mise vicino per vedere se Alec avesse qualcosa di delizioso. 

Avrebbe voluto un po' di quella pasta rimasta dall'ultima cena e con sua grande fortuna, Alec decise di servirlo.  
'' I gatti possono mangiare la pasta? '' chiese Alec e Magnus annuì. “Hai appena annuito? '' scioccato Alec quasi lasciò cadere il cibo.  
"Amm, no. Miao-miao "rispose Magnus rapidamente e Alec sbatté le palpebre alcune volte. Magnus sapeva che doveva agire in fretta, quindi iniziò a camminare attorno alle gambe di Alec, miagolando rumorosamente, gli occhi concentrati sul cibo, implorando ancora e ancora. 

'' Fanculo la mia vita, è così imbarazzante '' miagolò tra sé sottovoce, ma sembrò funzionare Alec dimenticò rapidamente il suo cenno, probabilmente era la sua mente a giocare brutti scherzi, quindi sorrise e poi ridacchiò.  
'' Oh, hai fame, vedo '' mormorò Alec e gli fece l'occhiolino. "Lasciamela scaldare un po'per te, okay?" e Magnus miagolando saltò sul tavolo tenendo d'occhio quello che Alec stava facendo, quasi sbavando, perché aveva un odore così buono e iniziò subito a fare le fusa. Lavò la ciotola di Magnus e poi gli mise il cibo davanti. Ma Magnus si sedette lì e lo guardò.  
'' Oh, e adesso? '' piagnucolò Alec.  
'' Non ti aspetti mica che mangi in questo modo, è da barbari. Ho degli standard elevati io! " ha borbottato Magnus e poi ha guardato le sue zampe.  
'' Non ci siamo. Mi dispiace informarti, ma penso che dovrai darmi da mangiare. So cosa sembra, mio caro uomo, ma siamo arrivati a questo. Quindi, per favore, vai a prendere un cucchiaio o una forchetta. "miagolò Magnus mentre Alec aveva un profondo solco tra le sopracciglia: cosa stava cercando di dirgli il gatto? Alla fine, Alec si sedette accanto a Magnus sospirando.  
“ Guarda, cibo. Gnam! " borbottò Alec, prese un pezzo di pasta e lo passò a Magnus, beh, tecnicamente Alec gli stava dando da mangiare, quindi Magnus prese l'esca.  
Alla fine, il suo stomaco non riuscì più a resistere, quindi si sporse e mangiò il cibo dalle dita di Alec, i cui occhi si spalancarono e sentì una tale gioia dentro da non riuscire a descriverla. Era solo una cosa semplice, un gattino stava mangiando grazie a lui e Alec era ... il suo petto stava esplodendo di felicità e non si sentiva così felice da molto tempo.  
"Sì, mangia tutto.Sei un bravo ragazzo" disse Alec e Magnus fece le fusa per il complimento. Ma il sorriso di Alec svanì perché Magnus non voleva mangiare da solo e capì abbastanza rapidamente perché. '' Mi stai prendendo in giro, vuoi che ti dia da mangiare? '' chiese Alec e Magnus miagolò felice.  
“Duh, ora sbrigati! ‘’  
"Oh mio Dio, sei così viziato" disse Alec e cominciò a ridere '' Lo adoro '' mormorò Alec alla fine e Magnus si rianimò - oh, quello andava bene! Faceva bene ad amarlo! Era l'incarnazione di carineria e tenerezza - era tutto.  
Alec sapeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto viziare Magnus e si morse un labbro.

'' Una cosa è certa: non mi annoierò con te in giro, vero? '' chiese Alec e Magnus miagolò felicemente d'accordo.  


È passata circa una settimana da quando è rimasto bloccato nelle sembianze di un gatto e Magnus non era minimamente vicino a capire come fare per tornare alla sua forma umana e stava cominciando ad essere terrorizzato - e se non ci fosse il modo per lui di tornare indietro? –  
Magnus sapeva che era colpa sua; suo padre gli diceva sempre di leggere tutte le indicazioni prima di fare qualsiasi tipo di magia, ma il suo grande ego si era rifiutato di ascoltarlo e ora stava pagando un prezzo troppo alto. Non incolpava nessuno se non sé stesso e questo era già un grande cambiamento per uno come lui! Di solito preferiva incolpare qualcun altro, ma questa volta non lo fece ed era così stupito ma anche orgoglioso. Quello era uno sviluppo notevole, così straordinario che non vedeva l'ora di dire a suo padre quanto fosse fantastico, miagolando felice guardò verso Alexander e fece le fusa.  
Sì! Ha imparato il suo nome: Alexander Gideon Lightwood e Magnus era completamente abbagliato da Hot Stuff. Ogni giorno Magnus si riprometteva di lasciare la sua casa, ma poi quando stava per andarsene, il semplice pensiero di come Alec tornando dal lavoro avrebbe reagito trovando un appartamento vuoto, lo bloccava. Non riusciva a lasciarlo e non capiva perché fosse così affezionato a lui dopo così poco tempo dal loro primo incontro.  
Era davvero bizzarro, ma gironzolare per l'appartamento di Alec stava diventando rapidamente il periodo migliore della sua vita. Oh, Alexander aveva così tanto amore da dare e lo viziava sempre. Alec gli dava cibo delizioso, bagni caldi (che Magnus amava e Alec era così sorpreso che un gatto potesse amare così tanto l’acqua), ma la parte migliore erano i suoi abbracci, le sue coccole e i suoi baci che facevano sciogliere il cuore di Magnus e lo lasciavano felice, amato e grato.  
Alec era da poco tornato a casa e ora stava leggendo un libro, Magnus riposava felicemente in grembo e lo stava guardando ammirando la sua bellezza. Alec sorrise perché non sapeva ancora cosa pensare: il gatto lo fissava sempre, ma Magnus lo rendeva felice.  
Cazzo, lo rendeva così felice che se qualcuno fosse venuto a prenderlo, il suo cuore si sarebbe spezzato. Aveva attaccato diversi volantini in riferimento ad un gatto di nome Magnus, ma non aveva fatto altro per trovare il precedente proprietario di Magnus. Era egoista? Ovviamente.  
Gli importava? No!  
Alec aveva bisogno di Magnus, era il suo raggio di sole personale.  
Iniziò a ridere quando Magnus tenne una delle mani di Alec prigioniere e si rannicchiò accanto. Poteva anche approfittarne pensò Magnus e poi la leccò. Era un bacio.  
Il cuore di Alec tremò, chiuse il libro e premette un bacio sulla testa di Magnus che rispose facendo le fusa e Alec iniziò a ridacchiare. 

'' Sei una piccola cosa affettuosa, vero? '' chiese Alec felice, posò dolcemente la mano sulla sua pancia accarezzandola e Magnus allungò le gambe, miagolando allegramente.

“Ah, questa era la vita. Questo era il paradiso. Questo era completamente e assolutamente balsamico, anche se fosse rimasto per sempre un gatto, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto più di tanto. Si sarebbe preso cura di Alexander, per sempre!  
Miagolò allegramente quando Alec si chinò, mise le sue zampe sul mento di Alec, che ridacchiò e poi baciò ciascuna delle sue zampe. Il cuore di Magnus non poteva sopportare tutto questo, era troppo, era un sovraccarico di affetto! Le mani di Alec si diressero quindi verso la sua soffice coda e il gattino ebbe un fremito.  
'' Oi, oi, dove mi stai toccando? '' miagolò Magnus sorpreso, non sopportava il fatto che gli fosse piaciuto che Alec gli avesse accarezzato la coda.  
Invece di fare le fusa, Magnus ritirò rapidamente la coda e la piegò sotto di sé, facendo ridere Alec. Quindi, la coda era vietata, pensò e si strinse nelle spalle, tornando ad accarezzare la testa di Magnus, mentre il gattino, seduto con gli occhi spalancati cercava di rallentare il suo cuore: quelle emozioni stavano diventando pericolose, il gattino alzò gli occhi su Alec, che ora sorrideva e Magnus si stava letteralmente sciogliendo sotto i bacini e le coccole di Alec.  
'' Sei un gattino speciale, posso dirlo '' disse Alec con un sorriso. '' Sono sorpreso che nessuno sia già venuto a prenderti '' disse Alec e poi mormorò. '' Avevi un proprietario prima, giusto? Voglio dire che dovevi averlo perché sei sbalorditivo e viziato "disse Alec ridacchiando.  
'' Ah bene. Sì, sono sorpreso che mio padre non abbia ancora iniziato a cercarmi. Forse non si è nemmeno accorto che me ne sono andato. Ma non preoccuparti, angelo mio, sto pensando di restare con te. È troppo divertente qui e forse resterò un gatto per sempre '' mormorò miagolando Magnus.  
'' Tuttavia, posso dirti un piccolo segreto? '' continuò Alec e Magnus drizzò le orecchie  
-oh, sì, per favore. Amava i segreti-  
“Vorrei che nessuno venisse a prenderti '' disse Alec e poi si morse il labbro.  
'' È piuttosto da egoisti lo so, ma ... non voglio stare senza di te '' sospirò tristemente. 

"Dopo quella rottura, io ..." balbettò Alec e Magnus spalancò gli occhi

\- qualcuno ha osato spezzare il cuore di Alexander ?!-  
'' Solo ... mi rendi così felice e mi fai dimenticare completamente di lui '' disse Alec e Magnus miagolò forte. '' Ti amo, sei il miglior gatto di sempre '' disse Alec e il cuore di Magnus fece un salto.  
'' Mi ama, mi ama, mi ama, mi ama, mi ama, mi ama, mi ama, mi ama '' miagolò Magnus ad alta voce e poi guardò Alec. 

“Oh, cazzo, anche io ti amo. Sposami! "miagolò Magnus e Alec inclinò la testa di lato. Magnus aveva di nuovo molto da dire, Alec sorrise sporgendosi per mettere un bacio sul naso di Magnus che rabbrividì - era così fottuto. Era totalmente fottuto.-  
-

“Iz, non preoccuparti per me, sto bene!” rispose Alec con un sorriso. Stava camminando per il salotto, con sua sorella al telefono mordendosi il labbro. Lei e Jace lo controllavano tutti i giorni per vedere come stava dopo la rottura e sono rimasti piacevolmente sorpresi nello scoprire che Alec la stava gestendo piuttosto bene. Il suo ex ragazzo non aveva solo spezzato il cuore di Alec ma lo aveva calpestato, gli aveva dato fuoco e poi l'aveva gettato sotto un camion. Era stato così brutto che adesso erano preoccupati, ma Alec sembrava a posto. Non stava fingendo, ma stava davvero bene. Tutto grazie al suo nuovo compagno di vita, Magnus, il gattino. Isabelle ebbe l'onore di incontrarlo una volta e Magnus la prese subito in simpatia, così come lei.  
'' Lo so, volevo solo controllare '' ha precisato Isabelle dall'altra parte del telefono e Alec sorrise triste. '' So quanto lo amavi Alec e dopo quello che ti ha fatto ... mi preoccupo ''sussurrò e Alec strinse più forte il telefono e poi inspirò profondamente.  
'Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Sto bene, Magnus è di grande aiuto e distrazione '' rispose Alec felice e poi ridacchiò quando vide Magnus con il suo giocattolo – da quando stavano insieme, Magnus si lasciava completamente guidare dal suo instinto da gatto. Amava tutto ciò che Alec gli aveva comprato e al momento stava giocando con una pallina di gomma.  
"Ah, è adorabile, Iz, è solo ... un gattino così speciale" ha mormorato Alec. "A volte mi chiedo se sia un genio" continuò Alec e poi sbuffò, mordendosi il labbro e aggrottando le sopracciglia quando sentì ridere Izzy.  
“Smettila di ridere, sto dicendo sul serio. L'hai incontrato! È un gattino fantastico e intelligente! ''  
'' Lo è !'' concordò Isabelle. “ Non hai ancora trovato il suo proprietario? ‘’  
'' No! No, ma va bene '' disse Alec '' Lo adotterò! ''  
“Voi due siete adorabili insieme e sono contento che sia lì a farti compagnia e quando vedrò Sebastian in giro, mi assicurerò di strappargli gli occhi '' urlò Isabelle e Alec scosse solo la testa  
– giusto, certo. Era lì per difenderlo e questo lo fece sorridere -  
“Fa pure, non ti fermerò!” disse Alec disinteressato e Isabelle iniziò a ridere dall'altra parte. 

Magnus ascoltava tutto ed era completamente indignato quando sentì parlare di questo ragazzo.  
-Ugh, come aveva osato ?! Sul serio?! Spezzare il cuore di Alexander dovrebbe essere considerato un crimine, perché aveva così tanto amore- pensò fremendo di rabbia.  
-Oooh, quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettato, lo avrebbe graffiato dappertutto non appena avesse scoperto chi fosse questo stronzo. Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire e si sarebbe divertito a causargli dolore. Avrebbe tenuto gli artigli affilati e pronti, brontolando e poi impettito si recò nella stanza di Alec, saltando sul letto-  
Per ora il suo piano era quello di godere dei suoi privilegi di essere il gatto di Alexander, divertendosi sul suo letto, ma poi qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  
Il cassetto di Alec era aperto e Magnus si avvicinò. Non avrebbe dovuto curiosare, ma lo fece e rabbrividì nel trovare tante foto sparse.  
C’erano foto di Alec e qualcun altro, probabilmente lo stronzo che gli aveva spezzato il cuore e la rabbia ribollì dentro di lui ancora una volta. 

Spostò le foto con le zampe e vide una foto dove Alec stava baciando quel ragazzo e vide rosso dalla rabbia.  
Distruggere. Distruggere. Distruggere.  
Era tutto ciò che il suo cervello era in grado di fare in quel momento mentre saltava nel cassetto e con gli artigli graffiava la faccia dello stronzo da ogni foto. Naturalmente non toccò il suo prezioso Alexander, urlando e sibilando di rabbia.  
'' Prendi questo, idiota! Come osi ferire il mio meraviglioso Alexander. Oh! Te lo farò vedere io, prendi questo! "sibilò il gatto incazzato.  
Era così rumoroso che Alec corse letteralmente nella sua stanza per capire perché Magnus soffiasse così tanto, la sua bocca si spalancò quando vide il suo amato gatto seduto nel suo cassetto aggredire le foto e si affrettò verso di lui con il cuore che batteva all’impazza, perché lui non guardava quelle foto da quando si erano lasciati. Le aveva messe da parte, o meglio le aveva nascoste perché non sopportava di guardarle, ma non riusciva nemmeno a liberarsene perché faceva ancora male.  
'' Magnus? '' chiamò Alec e Magnus si fermò, alzando lo sguardo - ah, merda, non intendeva davvero farsi prendere così tanto, ma si era lasciato trasportar-.  
Alec si precipitò al suo fianco sbattendo le palpebre.  
'' Esattamente ... cosa stai facendo? '' chiese Alec e raccolse Magnus, che stava ancora ringhiando a una delle foto che aveva in bocca. Alec la prese lentamente .  
'' Shh, va tutto bene. Calmati " sussurrò Alec dolcemente, cercando di non guardare la foto.  
"Io ... Magnus, cosa ..." iniziò Alec e poi spalancò gli occhi quando vide quello che Magnus aveva fatto.  
'' Le ho migliorate, esorcizzando il male da loro '' annunciò e Alec non sapeva cosa pensare a quel punto. 

Magnus aveva graffiato il viso di Seb su ogni foto.  
Magnus non sapeva cosa fare, ma se Alec avesse iniziato a piangere a causa di quel ragazzo, si sarebbe sentito orribile. 

Con sua grande sorpresa, invece, Alec iniziò a ridere.  
Sì, stava ridendo. Aveva pianto abbastanza, lo stronzo non valeva le sue lacrime e scosse la testa.  
'' Hai graffiato solo la faccia del mio ex su ogni foto '' mormorò Alec, le sue risate aumentarono e Magnus miagolò.  
"Bravo ragazzo, sei un bravo ragazzo, Magnus." disse Alec e rise di nuovo, Magnus miagolò orgoglioso.  
'' Vieni, ho altre foto in salotto, andiamo a prenderle '' disse Alec ridacchiando.  
"Ah, sei un gattino così fantastico!" Alec portò Magnus in salotto ed era felice, Alec sembrava davvero andare avanti, si rannicchiò contro il suo collo preparando gli artigli.  
Sarebbe stato molto divertente!  
Oh, ed è stato divertente! 

Molto meglio di tutte quelle ore trascorse a piangere per il suo ex, guardare Magnus graffiare felice ha portato tanta soddisfazione ad Alec ed è stato un passo avanti per superare il suo ex ragazzo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' Alexander, ascoltami, devi ascoltarmi. Non aprire quella porta, è un ladro. Sii sveglio, usa il cervello, Alexander, non ... ah, non dire che non sono qui. Alec ascoltami! "  
> chi sta arrivando a guastare la vita di Alec e Meowgnus?  
> leggi e lo scoprirai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ricordo che la mia è solo una traduzione e tutti i diritti appartengono alla vera proprietaria katychan666

Il giorno che Alec aveva tanto temuto era arrivato, aveva ricevuto una telefonata quando era nel suo ufficio.  
Il capo gli aveva urlato di nuovo perché Alec non riusciva a concentrarsi a lavoro dopo quella chiamata. Si era aggiunto al suo cattivo umore, sì, ma in realtà non gli importava. Il suo capo aveva comunque dei problemi, quindi prese Alec e altri suoi dipendenti in disparte ma almeno lo stipendio era buono, quindi per questo Alec non si è licenziato ... ancora.  
Forse sarebbe stato più salutare per lui trovare un altro lavoro, ma niente di tutto questo aveva importanza, perché quel giorno aveva ricevuto una chiamata da qualcuno che affermava di essere il padrone di Magnus.  
Alec non voleva quasi rispondere confermando di avere ancora il gattino con sé, ma sarebbe stato scorretto. A qualcuno mancava un gatto come Magnus, quindi, anche se faceva un male infernale, aveva dato all'uomo il suo indirizzo e lo avrebbe incontrato tra circa un'ora. In questo modo avrebbe avuto il tempo di salutare il suo nuovo amico peloso.  
Avevano trascorso circa un mese insieme ed era stato il mese migliore che Alec avesse trascorso da molto tempo, colmo di risate e di felicità e sarebbe stato per sempre grato a Magnus. Era come se il destino lo avesse portato lì quando ne aveva più bisogno e ora che stava migliorando era tempo che Magnus tornasse a casa.  
Alec cercò di essere di buon umore, ma quando aprì la porta di casa e vide Magnus seduto vicino alla porta a dargli il bentornato, sentì formarsi un'altra crepa nel suo cuore trattenendo a malapena le lacrime.  
Magnus era intelligente, si sarebbe reso conto che qualcosa non andava prima o dopo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre tremava sorrise tra le lacrime, si chinò per raccogliere Magnus, che felicemente miagolò.  
Questo era il momento migliore della giornata di Magnus: Alec che tornava a casa dal lavoro. Era piuttosto noioso quando Alec era al lavoro, si teneva occupato guardando la TV la maggior parte delle volte o non faceva nulla.  
C’erano state volte in cui Alec si chiedeva come la TV si fosse accesa da sola, ma poi pensava che probabilmente aveva dimenticato di spegnerla prima di andare a lavoro, senza sospettare nulla di Magnus, che sembrava un inferno di genio nel capire le cose. Era una bella vita e non l’avrebbe cambiata per nessun’altra cosa.  
Magnus non sapeva ancora come tornare indietro, ma stava iniziando a preoccuparsi sempre meno: stare con Alec era una gioia e non riusciva a credere come un mese fosse passato così velocemente. Era un gattino felice e appena sentiva la porta aprirsi correva a raggiungere la sua solita posizione, miagolando felicemente appena vedeva Alec e non notando nemmeno il suo cattivo umore che come lo prendeva in braccio scompariva.  
'' Alexander, bentornato a casa! '' miagolò felice Magnus e poi iniziò a fare le fusa.  
“Oh, mi sei mancato così tanto, mio caro. È stato così noioso, non c'è stato niente di interessante in TV oggi, assolutamente niente. C'è stata una sfilata di moda, ma è stato solo ... cosa sta succedendo alla moda, Alexander? Voglio dire, non erano nemmeno ... vestiti. Non lo so, ma mi ha fatto venire un tale mal di testa, non riesco neanche a spiegarti. Sono quasi tornato al mio shock iniziale " ha continuato a miagolare Magnus e poi ha alzato lo sguardo mentre Alec lo portava sul divano, sedendosi e preparandosi a dare a Magnus la notizia.  
'' Ma basta parlare di me, come è stata la tua giornata? Sei silenzioso, angelo mio '' miagolò Magnus e inclinò un pò la testa di lato, infine, alzando lo sguardo vide che gli occhi di Alec sembravano troppo umidi per i suoi gusti - okay, che diavolo era successo al suo prezioso sorriso da angelo? Era di buon umore quando era uscito per andare a lavoro, quindi significava solo che qualcuno lì ...-  
"Aww, Magnus, sembra che tu abbia avuto una giornata emozionante" disse Alec tirando su col naso. Magnus sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere frenetico e miagolò rumorosamente agitandosi sul palmo della mano di Alec, volendo farlo sorridere, ma ebbe un effetto completamente diverso. Il labbro inferiore di Alec iniziò a tremare e guardò in basso.  
'' Ah, cazzo, mi mancherai così tanto '' sussurrò Alec con un filo di voce e Magnus era perplesso - cosa stava succedendo, Alec stava andando da qualche parte? Non aveva alcun senso-  
“Mi sono troppo affezionato a te, so che il tuo padrone presto verrà a prenderti ''continuò con fatica Alec e Magnus emise un forte miagolio - che tipo di stronzate era questa? Non aveva un padrone. Se qualcuno aveva chiamato, era chiaramente un bugiardo! Non stava lasciando Alexander, per nessun motivo!-  
“Alexander, non è vero! Non ti lascerò! "miagolò Magnus e poi provò a farlo capire ad Alec, ma non funzionava. Certo che no, Alec non lo capiva e si sentiva così impotente.  
'' Alexander, devi credermi. Ah, merda, se solo sapessi come trasferirti telepaticamente il mio messaggio, ma non ho mai veramente usato quella magia "miagolò Magnus girandosi nervosamente fra le braccia di Alec. "Ascolta, non ti lascerò ..."  
'' Te ne andrai e sarò di nuovo tutto solo '' mormorò Alec infelice e poi abbassò lo sguardo, i capelli gli ricadevano sul viso ed emise un lieve respiro. Aveva davvero voglia di piangere. Magnus era prezioso per lui e non voleva perderlo. '' Ma sarai felice e questo è tutto ciò che conta, sarai presto nella tua vera casa '' ma Magnus continuava a miagolare che questa era la sua casa e non voleva andarsene!  
'' Ah, cazzo, okay, starò bene '' borbottò Alec asciugandosi le lacrime che gli scendevano e poi annuì.  
'' Sì, starò bene, sapendo che sei al sicuro .'' sussurrò Alec e Magnus ora era in preda al panico. Era pronto a mordere e graffiare chi stava per venire a prenderlo, perché era un bugiardo, nient'altro che un bugiardo!  
"Alexander, è un bugiardo, un ladro! Mi rapirà!" miagolò Magnus spaventato rannicchiandosi contro Alec. “Non lasciare che mi portino via!” proseguì e poi guardò Alec, che si stava di nuovo mordendo il labbro inferiore e poi diede una carezza sulla testa di Magnus. Aveva ancora del tempo con Magnus e non lo avrebbe sprecato.

Un paio d'ore dopo, finalmente suonò il campanello e Magnus iniziò a miagolare nervosamente, cercando di impedire ad Alec di aprire quella porta. Alec aveva il cuore in gola quando si diresse lentamente verso la porta.  
'' Alexander, ascoltami, devi ascoltarmi. Non aprire quella porta, è un ladro, non aprire la porta. Sii sveglio, usa il cervello, Alexander, non ... ah, sono così fottuto. Dì loro che non sono qui. Alec ascoltami! “ soffiò Magnus e Alec guardò Magnus nascondersi sotto il divano e sembrava piuttosto spaventato. La sua coda era gonfia, le sue pupille dilatate e rabbrividiva: poteva essere che Magnus avvertisse il suo precedente padrone? Alec deglutì: e se avesse paura del suo precedente padrone? Potrebbe essere che avesse abusato di Magnus e ...  
Alec sentì la rabbia ribollire e rabbrividì - se Magnus era terrorizzato solo all’idea di vederlo, Alec non avrebbe lasciato che l'uomo lo prendesse. In nessun modo all'inferno. Forse Magnus era scappato di casa quel giorno e Alec non riusciva a credere di non aver considerato quell'opzione.  
A giudicare dalla reazione di Magnus, Alec non avrebbe lasciato che lo portassero via, quindi fece un respiro profondo e aprì la porta, entrando nella sua modalità protettiva, incrociando le braccia sul petto e socchiudendo gli occhi.  
L'uomo che gli apparve di fronte era molto alto e magro, era vestito di nero come i suoi capelli, Alec lo scrutava, dalla testa ai piedi, sembrava spaventoso e non gli piaceva per niente.  
'' Buon pomeriggio '' disse l'uomo e Alec si schiarì la gola.  
"Salve!" fu tutto quello che Alec riuscì a dire. '' E’ lei che ha chiamato per Magnus? '' chiese Alec e l'altro annuì.  
"Sì, credo che tu abbia trovato il mio ragazzo" mormorò affettuosamente l'uomo e poi entrò senza essere invitato. Alec non sembrò troppo colpito, ma seguì l'uomo dentro.  
"Mi chiamo Asmodeus e Magnus .... beh, si potrebbe dire che è come un figlio per me "continuò sullo stesso tono Asmodeus con un sorriso spiritoso e Alec sussultò sorpreso. Quindi erano una famiglia? Forse dopo tutto era un bravo padrone e Alec strinse le labbra, guardando Magnus che sbirciava dal divano e lentamente uscì quando vide chi era venuto a prenderlo. Sentendo la sua voce non esitò più.  
'' Ora, dov'è il mio ragazzo? '' chiese Asmodeus. '' Mi è mancato terribilmente '' sussurrò e Alec sospirò rassegnato, sembrava sincero e piuttosto preoccupato per Magnus, anche prima al telefono e indicò il divano, ma Magnus stava già correndo verso di lui.  
'' Papà papà! Padre, mi sei mancato così tanto! “ miagolò Magnus ad alta voce e Asmodeus gli sorrise, chinandosi e permettendo a suo figlio di correre tra le sue braccia, saltando e Asmodeus lo afferrò, sollevandolo sopra la sua testa.  
“Oh, papà, non crederai a quello che mi è successo e dove diavolo sei stato? È passato un mese! Pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato di me! “ magolò Magnus e Asmodeus iniziò a ridere. Capiva perfettamente cosa stava dicendo Magnus , dopotutto era anche lui un mutaforma.  
'' Perdonami! '' disse Asmodeus e Magnus si rannicchiò contro suo padre. "Ragazzo mio, ti ho cercato ovunque" disse l'uomo e Alec dovette distogliere lo sguardo, perché Magnus sembrava riconoscere l'uomo e gli si spezzò il cuore nel vedere Magnus così felice senza di lui.  
Non aveva più ragioni per stare nella stanza, quindi permise a entrambi di restare soli raggiungendo semplicemente la sua stanza con il cuore spezzato e preparandosi alla imminente partenza del suo amato compagno. Pensava di essersi preparato prima al lavoro, ma ora che stava accadendo, Alec capì che era completamente impreparato e deglutì a fatica.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Continuava a ripetersi.  
In qualche modo è sempre riuscito a rimettersi insieme, lentamente, gradualmente. Ha cercato di ripetersi, cercando sostegno nelle parole.  
Sì, tutto sarebbe andato bene, anche se Magnus non sarebbe stato lì, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Forse avrebbe potuto procurarsi un altro gatto, si rese conto che aveva bisogno di un compagno che non fosse umano che lo aspettava a casa. Ma anche se stava per adottarne uno, sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di sostituire Magnus e quella realizzazione faceva molto male.  
Nel frattempo, Magnus e Asmodeus stavano cercando di recuperare il tempo perduto, Magnus miagolando felicemente e Asmodeus chiedendogli cosa gli era successo, lo stava cercando da quasi un mese!  
"Magnus, cosa ti è accaduto?" chiese Asmodeus mettendolo giù. All'improvviso, Magnus si sentì in imbarazzato, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato sgridato una volta che avrebbe raccontato a suo padre cosa era successo.  
'' Un giorno sono tornato a casa e non sono più riuscito a trovarti da nessuna parte. Ho chiamato tutti i tuoi amici e nessuno di loro sapeva dove fossi! "mormorò Asmodeus e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue zampe.  
'' Pensavo fossi scappato, ma non aveva senso e ho provato a cercarti ovunque. E poi un giorno sono passato davanti al Central Park e trovo un volantino di qualcuno che ti ha trovato " disse Asmodeus scuotendo la testa.  
'' Spiegami, giovanotto! Mi hai fatto venire troppi nuovi capelli grigi!” disse Asmodeus e Magnus cercò di scusarsi miagolando piano.  
'' Papà, mi dispiace '' piagnucolò Magnus e Asmodeus inarcò un sopracciglio - avrebbe avuto bisogno molto di più, per svignarsela con delle semplici scuse.  
'' Non intendevo ... sai quanto ho provato a cambiare la mia forma animale, giusto? Quindi, questo è il motivo per cui ho cercato aiuto nei tuoi libri per vedere se c'erano incantesimi o pozioni che mi avrebbero aiutato e così ne ho trovato uno " miagolò Magnus e poi abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi le zampe.  
'' E ha funzionato, ma poi non sono riuscito a tornare indietro '' disse e Asmodeus si diede un colpo in testa con la mano.  
" Papà, tutto quello che volevo fare era renderti orgoglioso di me" piagnucolò Magnus, cercando di arrivare al suo cuore chiamandolo Papà, ma Asmodeus lo conosceva come un libro aperto, quindi alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Magnus, cosa ti ho sempre detto?" chiese Asmodeus e iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie. Magnus miagolò e inclinò la testa.  
'' Sempre e ripeto, vieni sempre da me prima di usare un incantesimo o una pozione '' brontolò Asmodeus e Magnus sospirò triste. "No, non farlo!" lo rimproverò Asmodeus e poi sospirò.  
"La magia ha sempre un prezzo" e Magnus annuì - sì, lo sapeva benissimo-.  
'' Scommetto che non ti sei nemmeno preoccupato di leggere gli effetti collaterali o i rischi, vero? '' chiese Asmodeus.  
“Non l'ho fatto!” confessò Magnus e Asmodeus sospirò avvilito.  
'' Non l'hai fatto! Io solo ... mmm '' borbottò Asmodeus e si alzò in piedi, camminando per il salotto. '' E quale era il tuo piano? Restare un gatto per sempre? Voglio dire, potevi tornare a casa, ma ...”  
"A mia difesa, vivere con Alexander è stato fantastico" miagolò Magnus. '' Volevo tornare a casa, ma poi non potevo lasciare il mio essere umano. Voglio dire, è solo ... ha sofferto molto e ha bisogno di me, quindi sono rimasto ... "  
“Uh-huh, sei rimasto e mi hai fatto preoccupare da morire '' gli ha quasi urlato Asmodeus. '' Una volta tornato a casa ... '' disse Asmodeus e Magnus socchiuse gli occhi.  
'' Tornare a casa? Papà, non me ne vado, non posso! "miagolò Magnus e Asmodeus incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
'' Cosa ti ho detto? Alexander ha bisogno di me! Come hai sempre detto, i gatti sono i migliori amici di un uomo e io sono il suo migliore amico al momento. Il suo ragazzo l’ha lasciato ... un umano puzzolente. Non mi piace, e ha bisogno che io lo protegga!”  
Asmodeo rispose “ Sono sicuro che andrà avanti anche senza di te “  
“Papà! “ miagolò rabbioso “ Sono serio. E Alec, è fantastico, quindi mi lascerai in buone mani, non preoccuparti. Cucina sempre per me, si prende cura di me, gioca con me. E’ anche molto gentile ed è soltanto fantastico, è un angelo sceso in terra.”  
Asmodeo gli risponde “ Oh mio Dio, ti sei innamorato del ragazzo!” trattenne il fiato e si colpì il viso scioccato.  
“Psshh, non fare lo stupido... non mi sono ... innamorato ... “ cominciò a balbettare Magnus.  
“ Uh- huh” borbottò Asmodeo “ Dimmi solo una cosa: di che colore sono i suoi occhi?”  
“ Ah, è facile. Sono del marrone più caldo, alle estremità verdi. Brillano come la stella più luminosa che puoi trovare nel cielo, ma nascondono molto mistero. Sono vivaci e lucenti, il perfetto specchio della sua anima dolce e gentile...” cominciò Magnus, ma si fermò quando realizzò le sue parole e guardò il padre che ora stava solo ridendo e borbottò.  
“ Nocciola, sono nocciola! Questo è tutto!”  
“ E non ti piace neanche un pochino, è questo quello che dici?” chiese Asmodeo e Magnus saltò sul divano.  
Se Magnus non era imbarazzato prima, immaginate il suo imbarazzo quando Asmodeo incominciò a ridere  
-come osava?!- Magnus si sentì tradito, quindi si voltò da suo padre che alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“ Suppongo sia impossibile per me costringerti a tornare a casa!” borbottò Asmodeo infine.  
Il gatto si rigirò lentamente.  
“ Significa che se ti piace davvero questo ragazzo e se è davvero il fantastico amoroso ragazzo che tu dici “ borbottò ancora Asmdeo vedendo Magnus ritornare felice – sarebbe rimasto con Alexander! Finalmente delle buone notizie. Come previsto suo padre era fantastico! –  
“ Ma spero che non sarai così stupido come quando hai bevuto la pozione senza neanche leggere gli effetti collaterali” mormorò severo Asmodeo e Magnus annuì.  
“Lo so e mi scuso. Non lo farò mai più, hai la mia parola.” disse Magnus, perchè sapeva che era stato stupido da parte sua “ Sarei dovuto venire da te in cerca di aiuto” miagolò il gatto  
“ E sarai in un mare di guai quando tornerai, non mi interessa se hai più di vent’anni ti sgriderò ancora”  
disse Asmodeo e Magnus abbassò la testa, se lo meritava.  
“ Papà mi dispiace, ti voglio bene!”  
“Si, si ti voglio bene anch’io” disse Asmodeo schioccando la lingua.  
“ Sto diventando troppo vecchio per queste cose”  
“ Vado dall’umano” mormorò Asmodeo e Magnus corse velocemente alla porta della camera di Alec e comiciò a grattarla, miagolando rumorosamente per far capire ad Alec che era atteso nel soggiorno.  
Il cuore di Alec diventò più pesante perchè era il momento, quindi si convinse a sforzarsi di sorridere. Aprì la porta e sorrise tristemente.  
Magnus era lì per dire gli ultimi adii, giusto?  
“ Tutto pronto?”chiese Alec tirando su col naso “ io, uh, beh” disse Alec andando da Asmodeo  
“ beh, ti prenderai cura di lui, vero? Cioè, sono sicuro che lo farai ... ma prendi anche i suoi giochi se vuoi okay?” chiese Alec allontanandosi da loro.  
“ A- A lui piacciono questi qua e ... non so neanche perchè ti sto dicendo tutto ciò perchè lo conosci meglio di me, quindi ...”  
“Umano, fermati” disse Asmodeo e Alec voltò la testa di lato.  
“ io e Magnus abbiamo fatto un patto: rimarrà con te!” annunciò Asmodeo e ad Alec si bloccò il respiro.  
“ Aspetta cosa?! E soprattutto, perchè?!?”  
“ Apprentemente al mio ragazzo piaci molto, quindi portarlo via da te sarebbe come spezzargli il cuore. Qualcosa mi dice che voi due avete bisogno l’uno dell’altro.” affermò Asmodeo e Alec sospirò velocemente.  
Lui aveva bisogno di lui.  
“ Verrò a visitarvi frequentemente “ precisò Asmodeo . -Si, certo poteva venire tutte le volte che voleva se ciò significava che Magnus potesse stare con lui.-  
“ Quindi abbiamo un patto, umano?”  
“ Il suo nome è Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” grignò Magnus  
“ Ah, si. Alexander Gideon. Abbiamo un patto? ”  
Alec era molto confuso ma non importava, Tutto ciò che gli importava era che Magnus sarebbe rimasto con lui!  
“ Si, un patto! Io, um, non posso dirvi quanto è importante per me signore” disse Alec che si sentiva commuovere di nuovo. “ non la posso ringraziare abbastanza io ... “ cominciò Alec ma la sua voce si bloccò e abbracciò Asmodeo di istinto.  
“ Oh, mio! “ miagolò Magnus che si avvicinò “ okay, questo è più che abbastanza staccatevi!” borbottò Magnus  
“ Papaà! Voglio abbracciare Alec anch’io spostati! “ miagolò arrabbiato Magnus attirando l’attenzione di Alec, voleva un abbraccio anche lui?  
“ Geloso, vero? “ chiese Alec come per gioco.  
“ Non ne ho idea” rispose Asmodeo ridendo sotto i baffi.  
“ E’ il mio turno Alexander voglio un abbraccio” annunciò Magnus e Alec non lo prese solo in braccio ma gli diede un grande- grande abbraccio.  
– Magnus sarebbe rimasto con lui! – Stava gridando dentro di sé, sorridendo fuori e diede un piccolo bacio sopra la testa di Magnus che gli leccò il naso.  
Asmodeo rabbrividì ma sorrise. - Suo figlio era un dongiovanni, ma in fondo era un ragazzo dolce. Che in linea di massima amava questo uman-Alec. Si, Alec, corretto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus si stava godendo il suo bagnetto con le bolle che Alec aveva appena preparato per lui. Stava schizzando felicemente dappertutto, schiacciando le bolle e spalmandosi nell’acqua calda. 
> 
> Stavolta chi arriverà ad infastidire i nostri amati?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricorda che io mi limito a tradurre  
> credit to katychan666

Magnus si stava godendo il suo bagnetto con le bolle che Alec aveva appena preparato per lui. Stava schizzando felicemente dappertutto, schiacciando le bolle e spalmandosi nell’acqua calda. Quella era l’unica cosa che non aveva in comune con gli altri gatti: l’acqua e i bagnetti erano fantastici.  
Magnus, il gatto, aveva qualche giocattolo che gli facevano compagnia, una paperella e una rana. Erano i suoi amichetti del bagno e gli dava voce miagolando.  
Muoveva la paperella in giro, la guardava mentre nuotava ed infine miagolava di nuovo.  
– Ah, questo in fondo era una bella vita –  
Da una parte Magnus sperava di rimanere così per sempre, ma dall’altra parte voleva tornare alla sua forma umana. Forse lui e Alec potevano beh, erano solo fantasie, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che Alec e la sua forma elegante umana potessero stare insieme .  
Magnus era un romanticone senza speranze, e gli piaceva giocare con quella idea.  
La realtà era che probabilmente Alec sarebbe impazzito se fosse venuto a sapere della sua identità da mutaforma. Magnus non era sicuro se dirglielo, forse era meglio per Alec pensare che fosse solo un gatto, non voleva fare impazzire troppo questo povero ragazzo e ha miagolato un pò tristemente.  
Alec si trovava in cucina, stava preparando la cena per sé stesso e per Magnus che miagolò. Alec aveva molti talenti, ma guardarlo cucinare era davvero strabiliante, riusciva a fare cibo delizioso, molto buono ma il processo era un pò disordinato e divertente. Era un vero pasticcione e Magnus amava quella sua caratteristica.  
Asmodeo stava studiando per girare la pozione perchè Magnus era impaziente, anche se amava essere il gatto di Alexander.  
Non solo Alec lo trattava bene ma anche i suoi amici lo facevano. Magnus aveva incontrato molti amici di Alec ed era felice di riportare che gli piacevano quasi tutti.  
La prima che aveva incontrato era Isabelle, sua sorella ed era fantastica! Gli comprava sempre collari stilosi e lui le diceva sempre quanto fantastico fosse il suo senso dello stile .  
Jace, suo fratello, era un pò .... sciocco, ma a Magnus piaceva. Era un fratello protettivo e chiunque protegesse il suo umano era una brava persona nella testa di Magnus.  
Poi, ha conosciuto Clary e Simon, Magnus li amava, mentre Alec preferiva mantenere le distanze. Entrambi erano troppo rumorosi per Alec, ma a Magnus piacevano.  
Soprattutto Simon, era molto divertente ma Magnus si divertiva a prenderlo in giro. La stessa cosa valeva anche per Jace, era divertente prendere in giro quei due.  
Poi c’era un collega di Alec, Underhill. Per Magnus era davvero diverso: Alexander aveva degli amici molto belli e aveva chiarito subito che Alec era SUO.  
Magnus sapeva che erano solo amici e che Underhill aveva già un fidanzato ma marcò comunque il suo territorio. Non aiutò il fatto che Alec e Underhill ridevano dopo aver visto il suo lato geloso.  
Alec invece, lo trovava accattivante, era bello che qualcuno, anche se era solo un gatto, si prendesse cura di lui così tanto da diventare geloso.  
Magnus era un gatto fantastico e lo sapeva molto bene. Era trattato come un nobile e non dava per scontato Alec. Si assicurava sempre di far vedere ad Alec quanto lo apprezzasse e quanto gli piacesse vedere il suo sorriso che gli faceva sciogliere il cuore.  
Magnus era pronto per uscire dalla vasca quando sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina. Sembrava che Alec e qualcun altro, non riconosceva la voce, stavano litigando e le orecchie di Magnus erano sollevate e saltò fuori dalla vasca, andando così dentro un asciugamano che Alec aveva preparato per lui per asciugarsi nel miglior modo possibile.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e ascoltò, non sapeva chi fosse, quindi avrebbe aspettato un pò cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo.  
Era un gattino intelligente, sarebbe stato capace di capire tutto da solo e miagolando arrabbiato, capì che non gli piaceva quella persona.  
Stava gridando ad Alexander e Magnus si stava preparando per graffiarlo. Nessuno parlava ad Alec in quel modo, Alexander era il suo prezioso angelo che meritava rispetto nella sua casa e se lo non avesse rispettato, lo avrebbe costretto a farlo.  
Magnus stava preparando gli artigli mentre si intrufolava nel salotto nascondendosi dietro il divano e curvando la schiena perchè aveva capito la persona solo con un’occhiata.  
Non lo aveva mai visto di persona, ma conosceva bene il suo bel faccino, avrebbe dovuto usare la sua faccia come lettiera, ed ogni volta che sarebbe passato sopra lo avrebbe usato nell’unico modo possibile. Sentiva un prurito alle zampe, ecco avrebbe potuto usare la sua faccia come affila-artigli.  
Quello che era in stanza con il suo Alexander era Sebastian in persona e Magnus non poteva credere con quale fottutissima audacia si era mostrato a casa di Alec, voleva proprio sapere cosa cazzo volesse adesso!?! E soprattutto perchè proprio quando Alexander si stava per godere la sua fantastica cenetta.  
Magnus brontolò e provò a non soffiare per non farsi scoprire, ma la sua coda era gonfia ed era pronto a colpire in pochi istanti.  
Sarebbe stato lento e doloroso e Magnus si sarebbe divertito!  
“Porta il tuo culo fuori di qua! ” disse Alexander che ne aveva seriamente abbastanza.  
Sebastian si era presentato nella sua casa senza annuncio e proprio quando Alec pensava che si sarebbe trasferito e non lo avrebbe più rivisto, osava mostrare la sua faccia ancora? Il cuore gli faceva male, ma non lo avrebbe mostrato, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di vederlo giù di morale, quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva, non si meritava più le sue lacrime.  
“ Come osi presentarti nella mia casa ...”  
“ Nostra casa! ” lo corresse Seb “ E sono qui per portare via le cose ”.  
Era vero c’era un armadio ancora pieno di vestiti di Sebastian di cui voleva sbarazzarsi.  
“ Quindi spostati e dammi subito la mia roba ” disse Seb, Magnus si stava muovendo lentamente dietro di lui tenendosi nascosto, lo avrebbe colpito non aveva dubbi.  
Alec portò gli occhi al cielo e incrociò le mani sul petto - perfetto non riuscivo più ad aspettare di sbarazzarsi di tutta quella robaccia, infastidivano solo Alec. In più erano brutti e Alec era abbastanza deluso di non averli bruciati a quel punto.-  
“ Oh, adesso la chiami la nostra casa ” disse Alec sbuffando.  
“ Come puoi chiamarla nostra quando non eri mai a casa. Troppo impegnato a fregare altre persone vero Seb? “ chiese Alec serrando le labbra.  
“ Inoltre, non hai mai veramente pagato l’affitto quindi non dovresti chiamarla NOSTRA “ disse Alec cominciando a camminare dietro Sebastian che si stava dirigendo verso la sua stanza.  
“ No! ” urlò Alec deciso, non gli avrebbe permesso di fare quello che voleva, soprattutto entrare nella sua stanza in quel modo.  
“ Sei un ospite qui, A CASA MIA, e tu aspetterai qui. La camera da letto è vietata. Prenderò le tue cose, fidati, sarà una gioia per me! ” disse aspettando che Seb tornasse indietro nonostante tutti i lamenti.  
E non appena Seb si allontanò Alec si sentì davvero più leggero. Non pensava davvero che incontrare il suo ex sarebbe stato così difficile ma stava andando bene, annuì, prendendo un respiro profondo e poi andò a prendere tutti i vestiti inserendoli in un sacco della spazzatura: sembrava appropriato!  
Sebastian si stava guardando intorno il suo naso era rugoso mentre aspettava, seduto sul divano da vero ... maleducato.  
Magnus lo stava osservando e dato che lo stronzo ora era fermo Magnus stava per ucciderlo, metaforicamente.  
In quel momento, Magnus era oltremodo incazzato per tutte le cose che aveva sentito prima.  
Quindi aveva tradito Alexander! Come aveva osato!?! Oh, Magnus non riusciva nemmeno a credere come qualcuno avrebbe potuto fare una cosa simile, dovrebbe essere messo subito in prigione! E poi torturato! Magnus si arrampicò lentamente sul retro del divano, lentamente e silenziosamente, strisciando dietro Sebastian e sorridendo dentro.  
Ora sarebbe stato molto divertente!  


Magnus preparò i suoi artigli, scoprendoli e poi si spinse sulle zampe posteriori e saltò.  
Alec sentì un grido che non era umano dal soggiorno e rapidamente lasciò tutto e corse per vedere cosa diavolo stava succedendo.  
Si aspettava di vedere molte cose ma vedere questo era solo ...  
C’era Sebastian che si agitava, cercando di liberarsi da qualcosa e la mascella di Alec quasi stramazzò sul pavimento quando vide Magnus incollato alla sua schiena, appeso lì mentre si reggeva con gli artigli che erano ora perfettamente infilati nella pelle di Seb che urlava di dolore.  
Le orecchie di Magnus erano abbassate e la coda era gonfia, Alec era sbalordito, non lo aveva mai visto così aggressivo e cercò di avvicinarsi per aiutare davvero Sebastian ma poi scoppiò a ridere quando vide che Magnus si stava arrampicando. Stava mirando al viso proprio come Alec lo aveva addestrato!  
“ Come osi ferire Alexander, inutile pezzo di merda? “ soffiava Magnus e poi cercò di graffiare Seb ma lo mancò. Peccato, ma ci stava provando di nuovo.  
“ Hai mentito, hai tradito e ora hai l’audacia di tornare qui e mancargli di rispetto a casa SUA. Dovresti proprio vergognarti, sei un inutile essere umano! ” sibilò Magnus e Sebastian urlava, cercando di colpire Magnus ma lo mancava.  
“Magnus, che stai facendo? ” chiese Alec e poi cercò di far scendere Magnus, ma il gatto non stava ascoltando affatto, era il suo momento e non c’era nessuno che potesse aiutare Seb.  
“ Alec, coglione, portami via questo mostro! ”  
“ Ehi, non chiamare il mio bambino, mostro ” disse Alec incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“ Mi sta solo proteggendo! ” aggiunse e Magnus miagolò felicemente d’accordo.  
“ Finirò presto, Alexander. Puoi cominciare a preparare il tavolo così possiamo cenare ” annunciò Magnus  
“ E’ un perfetto allenamento prima di cena. Fa male, vero, Sebastian? ” continuò il gatto, perfettamente consapevole di causargli molto dolore.  
Alec avrebbe potuto prendere Magnus e portarlo via ma non lo fece. Non era poi così preoccupato per Sebastian, lo stronzo stava cercando di colpire il gatto, così Alec alla fine portò in salvo Magnus, non Sebastian, tenendolo stretto fra le sue braccia.  
Magnus sibilava e ringhiava ancora mentre veniva portato via e quando alzò gli occhi verso Alec, questi gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Sebastian sembrava un passero arruffato e Alec doveva ammettere di star trattenendo le risate guardando le condizioni del suo ex ragazzo.  
“ Quella ... cosa mi ha attaccato! ” urlò Seb e Alec abbassò lo sguardo su Magnus e gli diede un bacio in testa. Magnus continuava a soffiare con gli occhi fissi su Sebastian che sussultò iniziando ad inciampare.  
“ Come ... quando ... diavolo hai preso quel gatto !?! Quella cosa è selvaggia devi liberartene ” commentò Seb mentre si aggiustava i vestiti ed i capelli.  
“ L’unico di cui mi sbarazzerò sarai tu! ” disse Alec tutto d’un fiato per poi portare Magnus verso il divano.  
“Va bene, vado a prendere i vestiti dell’idiota, aspetta qui! ” disse Alec.  
Il ragazzo era spaventato! Magnus lo poteva vedere nei suoi occhi e si stava divertendo troppo quindi sibilò di nuovo.  
“ Alexander, angelo mio, non posso fare nessuna promessa. Il tizio me lo sta chiedendo ” rispose Magnus con un’occhiata ed Alec ridacchiò.  
“Sarò veloce lo prometto! Se ti comporti bene, ti darò un sacco di baci e abbracci.” promise Alec e Magnus alzò lo sguardo – ora si che stava parlando seriamente, aveva un accordo con Alec! –  
Tuttavia, tenne gli occhi fissi su Sebastian per tutto il tempo in cui Alec se ne era andato, solo per farlo sentire ancora più a disagio, infatti il ragazzo sembrava completamente terrorizzato.  
Magnus gli girava intorno, ma non lo aveva più colpito, stava lavorando duramente per quei baci e per quegli abbracci. Fortunatamente Alec tornò rapidamente, infilò il saccheto di plastica tra le braccia di Seb per poi spingerlo fuori dall’appartamento.  
Sebastian cercò di lamentarsi e protestare ma Alec non lo ascoltò nemmeno, pochi secondi dopo la porta fu chiusa a chiave, finalmente l’appartamento era silenzioso e Alec sospirò, camminando verso il divano e si sedette.  
“ All’improvviso mi sento molto stanco! ” mormorò Alec e Magnus balzò in piedi accanto a lui.  
“ Quel ragazzo è un tale idiota! ” commentò Magnus rabbrividendo “ Sono così felice che tu abbia chiuso con lui. Non ti merita. Hai bisogno di qualcuno migliore di lui, qualcuno che si prenda cura di te e che ti apprezza così come sei ! ” miagolò. Alec stava sorridendo.  
“ Qualcuno che non ti farà mai piangere e sarà sempre qui per te. Qualcuno ... come me ! “ suggerì Magnus e se solo avesse potuto, sarebbe arrossito. Era davvero contento che Alec non fosse in grado di capirlo.  
“ Ah, sei il migliore! ” disse Alec sorridendo “ Grazie per avermi protetto ” aveva aggiunto facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Magnus si sentì orgoglioso e felicemente miagolò, - ovviamente, era sempre lì per proteggere il suo umano, da persone malvage, come quello stronzo! -  
Alec diede una pacca sulla testa di Magnus. “ E pensare che gli ho quasi chiesto di sposarmi ” disse Alec rabbrividendo, gli occhi di Magnus si spalancarono e si bloccò.  
– Alexander stava seriamente per sposare questo ragazzo !?! Perchè sulla faccia della terra Alec vorrebbe commettere un errore simile!?! –  
“ Ehi, smettila di guardarmi in quel modo! ” cominciò a ridere Alec, perchè lo sguardo sul viso di Magnus era davvero esilarante – si potrebbe davvero pensare che il gatto lo stesse giudicando –  
“ Senza offesa, luce mia, ma perchè diavolo vorresti sposare quel pezzo di merda !?! ”  
“ A mia difesa ... “ disse Alec sorridendo non riusciva a credere di avere una conversazione così seria con un gatto, che non lo capiva nemmeno.  
“ Era molto affascinante in quel momento, suppongo che sapesse esattamente cosa dire per farmi avvicinare. Voglio dire, il primo anno è stato felice, sai? “ disse Alec e a Magnus questo non gli piaceva più.  
Questo lo aveva reso triste e voleva tornare alla sua forma umana.  
“ Ma poi è iniziato tutto ad andare male circa sei mesi fa. Poco dopo esserci trasferiti insieme ha iniziato a tornare a casa tardi ignorando i miei messaggi e le mie chiamate. Alla fine ho capito dove si trovava e stava bene dove si trovava.” disse Alec alzando le spalle. Si passò le dita tra i capelli e guardò in basso  
“ Sono stato così stupido a non aver capito che stava giocando con me fin dall’inizio ”  
” No, non è colpa tua! ” miagolò Magnus a voce alta “ Spero che tu sappia quanto sei sorprendente ed intelligente. Ti meriti tutto ed anche di più ed io .... “  
“ Ho chiesto a mia madre di darmi l’anello di famiglia ” continuò Alec . Magnus smise di miagolare mentre Alec si alzava e andava alla scrivania, apriva il cassetto ed estraeva una piccola scatola.  
Avvicinandosi a Magnus la aprì, Magnus lo stava osservando curiosamente e spalancò gli occhi quando vide quanto l’anello fosse bello, era d’argento e piuttosto grande, con la lettera L in alto che brillava alla luce.  
“ Quanto sarebbe stato stupido da parte mia fargli la proposta? Fortunatamente non l’ho fatto! ” proseguì Alec guardando come Magnus ora stava fissando l’anello.  
“ Oh, ma è meravigioso, la tua famiglia ha davvero un gusto incredibile. Sarebbe un vero peccato metterlo nelle mani sbagliate. Una cosa così carina non può essere vista insieme al male.” miagolò Magnus e Alec sorrise, perchè non aveva senso per lui che un gatto fosse così ipnotizzato da un anello.  
Forse gli piaceva perchè era lucido? A Magnus piacevano le cose luccicanti: un giorno Alec tornò a casa e lo trovò a fare il bagno con i glitter che Max aveva lasciato a casa sua un giorno in cui stavano preparando biglietti di auguri per la madre. Magnus era riuscito in qualche modo a trovarli.  
“ Ti piace l’anello? Luccica, he? ” chiese Alec e poi lo tirò fuori dalla scatola mostrandolo da vicino a Magnus  
“ Non è un giocattolo ma lo puoi guardare quanto vuoi ” disse Alec facendo l’occhiolino .  
Magnus alzò lentamente la sua zampina per toccarlo. Era molto figo! Provò a farlo girare in tondo e passò qualche minuto ad osservarlo, toccandolo qui e là mentre Alec sorrideva, come poteva Magnus essere così adorabile?  
“ Ma, ma, sembra abbastanza vecchio ” commentò Magnus. “ Gioielli antichi eh ?” chiese Magnus senza ricevere risposta. In realtà stava parlando a sé stesso.  
“ Un giorno spero di trovare qualcuno a cui farlo indossare. Il mio futuro marito lo indosserà di sicuro ” disse Alec dolcemente, sentendo le sue guance arrossire e senza neanche pensarci Magnus posò la zampa sulla sua mano ed Alec guardò in basso curvando un sopracciglio.  
“ Oh, mi offro volontario! ” annunciò Magnus “ Mi offro volontario ” disse di nuovo Magnus, però senza ottenere nessuna risposta. “ Scegli me ! Scegli me ! Hmmmmm!? ”  
“ L’anello, Alexander, l’anello! ” disse Magnus e battè sul palmo di Alec con la zampa “ Mettici l’anello! ” disse Magnus “ Cazzo, sono single e pronto! ” disse Magnus e Alec guardò in basso senza però capire cosa volesse Magnus.  
Voleva giocare con l’anello? Per sicurezza Alec chiuse la scatola e Magnus miagolò.  
“Oh, Alexander quando ritornerò, vedrai! L’anello sarà mio! ” dichiarò Magnus e Alec sorrise baciando la sua testa e poi mise l’anello al suo posto, ma Magnus seguì ogni suo movimento prestando molta attenzione.  
“ Mio prezioso!” miagolò disperato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Magnus!" disse Alec con voce gentile e Magnus lo guardò.  
> '' Eccoti! '' mormorò divertito e poi scosse la testa. '' Cosa ti ho detto riguardo al mio anello? '' continuò e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo, miagolando in segno di scusa.  
> “Non toccare!” miagolò Magnus. "Bla-bla-bla. ‘’  
> '' Non toccare! '' disse Alec, poi si sedette accanto al gatto giocando scherzosamente con il suo naso. Magnus non si divertì neanche un po’ 
> 
> Un assaggio di questo quinto dolcissimo capitolo, buona lettura <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricorda la mia è solo una traduzione.

Alec si divertiva a guardare Magnus che incantato giocava con l’anello di famiglia. Quel giorno, tornato da lavoro aveva trovato il cassetto della sua scrivania aperto e la scatola dell’anello non c’era, di nuovo.  
Alec non sapeva nemmeno come un gatto potesse ricordarsi dove aveva messo l’anello anche se Magnus lo aveva guardato attentamente quando lo aveva messo via. Ma non era solo quello, come faceva a ricordare dove era l’anello? Come era possibile che Magnus fosse capace di aprire un cassetto e tirare fuori la scatola? Forse non era difficile da fare per un gatto, in fondo Alec non sapeva di cosa erano capaci i gatti. Non sapeva neanche perchè a Magnus piacesse tanto. Ma perchè lo faceva tutti i giorni? Sembrava come se Magnus fosse ossessionato dal suo anello.  
Alec sapeva dove avrebbe trovato il suo gattino curioso, nella sua camera, sul suo letto. Ormai era diventato il posto preferito di Magnus per rilassarsi e Alec ridacchiò, chiudendo il cassetto e massaggiandosi le tempie. Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere l’anello da un’altra parte, non voleva che Magnus lo perdesse anche se sapeva che non aveva cattive intenzioni. Gli piaceva soltanto per il luccichio.  
Magnus era davvero sul letto di Alexander ad osservare l'anello. Stava molto attento, ovviamente!  
Non voleva che accadesse nulla al prezioso anello che avrebbe indossato un giorno, Magnus ne era certo. Non riusciva a prevedere il futuro, ma era abbastanza sicuro di sé, da sapere che Alexander era la sua anima gemella. Gli effetti della pozione potevano svanire da un momento all’altro, Magnus non ne era sicuro perchè non aveva notato alcun cambiamento. Forse si sentiva più umano ma esternamente era ancora nella forma di un gatto.  
Si era preso molta cura dell'anello, infatti, aveva trascorso l'ultima mezz'ora a lucidarlo con le zampe e ora ne ammirava felicemente lo scintillìo.  
" Ah, mio prezioso " miagolò felicemente il gatto toccando lentamente l'anello con la zampa: si stava comportando da bravo gattino come Alexander gli aveva chiesto.  
Alec non sembrava essere troppo entusiasta all’idea che lui prendesse l'anello ogni singolo giorno, ma Magnus non poteva farne a meno, -era troppo allettante- pensava mentre faceva le fusa con la marcia nuziale sullo sfondo della sua immaginazione.  
'' Sarai mio e starai benissimo sul mio dito, aspetta e vedrai '' annunciò il gatto e poi toccò di nuovo l'anello, girandolo lentamente e gli venne in mente un'idea - voleva davvero indossarlo! Non importava che avesse le zampe, erano solo dettagli inutili.-  
Ora, infilare l'anello sull'altra zampa era piuttosto difficile, ma alla fine ci era riuscito e ne era veramente fiero: l'anello era fatto per lui.  
"Ah, mio prezioso, stai benissimo su di me!" miagolò Magnus, continuando il suo monologo.  
'' Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare ora è convincere Alexander '' miagolò Magnus, con la coda che si agitava mentre pensava.  
"Sarà una seccatura, ma presto tornerò, mio prezioso, e tornerò per te" disse Magnus e poi annuì, stava davvero passando il tempo della sua vita a parlare con un anello, ma il suo divertimento fu presto rovinato quando Alec entrò nella stanza sorridendo affettuosamente, come poteva non sorridere quando vedeva Magnus "indossare" l'anello?  
"Magnus!" disse Alec con voce gentile e Magnus lo guardò.  
'' Eccoti! '' mormorò divertito e poi scosse la testa. '' Cosa ti ho detto riguardo al mio anello? '' continuò e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo, miagolando in segno di scusa.  
“Non toccare!” miagolò Magnus. "Bla-bla-bla. ‘’  
'' Non toccare! '' disse Alec, poi si sedette accanto al gatto giocando scherzosamente con il suo naso. Magnus non si divertì neanche un po’  
'' So che ti piace l'anello, ma questa cosa non è un gioco, hai così tanti giocattoli '' disse Alec e poi sospirò.  
'' Eppure decidi di giocare con questo, gatto tradizionale, eh? '' chiese Alec e poi lentamente tolse l'anello dalla zampa di Magnus.  
'' Ti sposi? '' chiese Alec scherzando, Magnus voleva annuire, ma poi l'anello gli fu tolto e lui emise un urlo disperato. '' Mio prezioso! ‘’  
"Aw, non guardarmi così!" disse Alec e poi ridacchiò, perché poteva giurare che il gatto si fosse imbronciato.  
In effetti, Magnus era imbronciato, le orecchie da gatto si abbassarono e miagolò sottovoce e Alec sorrise, rimettendo l'anello nella sua scatola.  
"Magnus, non arrabbiarti" disse Alec dolcemente e Magnus si rincuorò - oh no, Alexander pensava che fosse arrabbiato con lui! Ciò fece allontanare tutta la sua rabbia, perché aveva bisogno di dimostrare che non era arrabbiato con lui. Forse era un po'seccato, ma niente che non potesse essere risolto con tanti baci e abbracci. Sarebbe comunque tornato da quell'anello il giorno dopo, quindi si avvicinò ad Alec e strofinò la testa sul suo palmo, facendolo sorridere.  
"Stai chiedendo scusa?"  
Magnus alzò lo sguardo verso di lui guardandolo in modo strano e inclinò la testa: non era da lui scusarsi con chiunque. Perché era un potente gatto e i gatti non conoscevano le scuse. Ma un sorriso di Alec bastava a spezzare il suo orgoglio e annuì semplicemente d'accordo.  
“Sì, mi dispiace, angelo mio. Ti prego, non essere arrabbiato con me!" miagolò Magnus e guardò l'anello.  
“E’ il mio prezioso, capito? '' disse Magnus, portando avanti il suo piccolo monologo ma poi si fermò.  
'' Sebbene tu sia più prezioso per me '' miagolò il gatto e Alec sorrise quando Magnus si sporse verso di lui sollevandosi, stava per dargli un bacio, e Alec stava ridendo a crepapelle, perché Magnus era adorabile quando diventava coccolone .  
Magnus adorava inondarlo di baci e abbracci. Se Alec non fosse a conoscenza dell’affetto di Magnus, a volte penserebbe che il gatto gli stesse saltando addosso (non aveva torto, vero?).  
"Sei adorabile" disse Alec allegramente e lo prese in braccio, Magnus stava facendo le fusa quando si trovò sopra la testa di Alec, - Alexander era davvero il suo prezioso che più prezioso non c’è!.-  
'' Oh, non essere sciocco, sei tu quello adorabile '' annunciò Magnus e poi mise le sue zampe sopra le guance di Alec e lo guardò negli occhi. Erano davvero gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto e non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Il gatto sembrava ipnotizzato da qualcosa, che fece sbuffare e ridacchiare Alec. A volte Magnus era uno gatto strano, un vero idiota.  
'' Ah, piccolo mascalzone '' disse Alec alla fine, senza nemmeno pensarci baciò il gattino proprio sopra il muso e poi sospirò. "Spero che tu non abbia fatto nient'altro mentre ero via, trovi sempre qualcosa da fare" disse Alec e rise, scuotendo la testa e poi andò in salotto, riponendo l'anello in un posto sicuro . Sorprendentemente, Magnus non lo aveva seguito questa volta, era troppo impegnato a cercare di respirare perché Alec non sapeva cosa aveva appena fatto.  
Lo aveva baciato, ma baciato - baciato e Magnus stava tremando.  
Oh, aveva bisogno di un momento per sdraiarsi, tutte e quattro le gambe si sentivano traballanti e poi scosse la testa.  
Miagolando cercò di non morire, ma anche se lo avesse fatto, era un modo strabiliante di andarsene e non si sarebbe lamentato affatto, perché era stato baciato da un angelo in persona!  
“Perchè continui a battere così forte?” comandò Magnus, ma il cuore non ascoltò e continuò a battere facendolo sentire a disagio. '' No sul serio, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, sono il tuo padrone '' miagolò il gatto agitato e infine riuscì a tenere il respiro sotto controllo.  
Alec era in salotto e chiamava Magnus per venire a mangiare - probabilmente stava morendo di fame ormai, sebbene avesse lasciato del cibo secco con sé mentre era al lavoro.  
Magnus non l'aveva toccato e si era sempre rifiutato di mangiare cibo per gatti: il cibo umano gli si addiceva meglio e Alec non poteva davvero costringerlo a cambiare abitudini.  
"Magnus, ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare. Vieni, piccolo, vieni qui " disse Alec, ma Magnus non corse da lui come al solito e Alec socchiuse gli occhi - beh, era terribilmente strano da parte sua. Forse era davvero arrabbiato con lui per avergli portato via l'anello? Alec si strofinò la nuca e si fece strada nella sua stanza, dove trovò Magnus, ancora sdraiato.  
“Ancora qui, eh” disse Alec e ridacchiò. '' Qualcosa non va? Non hai fame?''  
'' Angelo ... non riesco ad alzarmi '' miagolò Magnus e Alec socchiuse gli occhi. '' No, sono serio, mi hai ucciso proprio ora. Ecco, potrei avere nove vite, ma con un bacio, sei riuscito a togliermele " ha continuato. Magnus sembrava stare bene, stava miagolando come al solito, quindi Alec non lo capì. Non proprio. Voleva essere portato? Perché se fosse così, Magnus aveva appena superato un nuovo limite che dimostrava quanto fosse viziato.  
“Dovrei portarti?”  
“ Temo che dovrai farlo, perché guarda! '' disse Magnus e si alzò lentamente, ma finì di nuovo sul letto, le gambe che cedevano e Alec era solo confuso, ma alla fine fece un sorriso e scosse la testa.  
'' Ehi, non ridere di me, hai fatto tu questo, non io! '' disse Magnus brontolando e Alec lo sollevò e lo portò in cucina.  
'' Sì, sì, ti ho preso '' disse Alec e poi scosse la testa - il suo adorabile cucciolo era viziato sempre più ogni giorno.

'' Magnus, sai che mi piacerebbe coccolarti di più, ma devo proprio andare '' disse Alec e poi ridacchiò quando il gatto si sdraiò sul suo petto rifiutando di muoversi. Era mattina e Alec stava già facendo piuttosto tardi, ma Magnus non gli stava rendendo facile la vita, dato che si rifiutava di lasciarlo andare a lavoro quel giorno - voleva passare più tempo con Alexander. Secondo lui, aveva perfettamente senso: era venerdì, quindi Alec poteva prendersi un giorno di riposo e coccolarsi di più con lui. -  
Alec stava lavorando sempre di più ogni giorno, non permettendo a Magnus di ricevere la stessa quantità di baci e abbracci, quindi invece di alzarsi e lasciare Alec, si era semplicemente sdraiato, iniziando a fare le fusa.  
Non avrebbe lasciato andare Alec, che iniziò a ridere divertito.  
" No, oggi sei mio! " annunciò Magnus. '' Oggi non ti avrà il tuo capo malvagio, chiamalo, digli che sei malato o qualcosa del genere. Sono degno di tutti gli abbracci e i baci del mondo. Sei tornato a casa tardi ieri, mi hai lasciato da solo un po’ troppo, quindi ti annuncio che oggi sei necessario qui con me!” miagolò forte Magnus. '' Sono la cosa migliore che ti sia mai capitata, quindi coccolami, umano '' continuò e Alec ridacchiò, accarezzando delicatamente la testa del gatto e poi sbuffò.  
"Magnus!" piagnucolò Alec. "Il mio capo mi ucciderà se arrivo di nuovo in ritardo " disse Alec, schioccando la lingua. '' Dai, sii un bravo ragazzo e ascoltami '' Alec provò a spostare Magnus, ma non appena lo toccò, il gatto iniziò a lamentarsi - i rumori che stava facendo erano spaventosi e Magnus era orgoglioso di sé stesso, ci stava lavorando da un pò quando Alec era stato assente. Finalmente aveva imparato a padroneggiare il suo ululato e Alec ha sospirato rassegnato.  
"Mi metterai nei guai" borbottò Alec, nascondendo il visto tra le mani e scuotendo la testa.  
'' Per favore, Magnus, alzati! ''  
'' Nooooooo! ''  
'' Sei pesante, non riesco a respirare! ''  
“Dillo di nuovo, ti sfido umano! “ soffiò Magnus e guardò in basso.  
"Magnus, no, basta! Mi stai soffiando ?! ''  
Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancarono. '' Um, no? '' miagolò e Alec ridacchiò intenerito.  
Magnus avvicinò la sua faccia a quella di Alec e sbuffò, facendogli arricciare il naso e Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo offeso. Come aveva osato fare una cosa simile quando si trattava di lui? Aveva forse un alito cattivo? Non c'era bisogno di essere così maleducato! Alexander stava davvero camminando su un filo sottile quel giorno!  
'' Va bene, dai su! '' disse Alec e sollevò Magnus, che ricominciò a emettere ululati.  
'' No, non lasciarmi '' piagnucolò Magnus e corse verso il bordo del letto, ma Alec era già in piedi.  
“ Ehi, non mi ami? Abbracciami di più! Noooooo! Amore mio, torna indietro, Alexander!” urlò Magnus ancora e ancora. Si lamentava così tanto che Alec pensò di restare a casa anche, perché ... Uff, Magnus lo stava facendo sentire in colpa e sapeva esattamente cosa fare per farlo sentire così.  
'' Smettila di fissarmi in quel modo '' disse Alec, vacillando e Magnus si rianimò - oh, oh! Stava funzionando. Allora, abbassò lo sguardo e miagolò di nuovo tristemente.  
'' Magnuus! '' strillò Alec, ma Magnus si sedette, sospirando tristemente e fissando un punto vuoto del muro.  
"Vai, il lavoro ti aspetta, amore mio" miagolò pianissimo Magnus.  
'' Mi limiterò a sedermi qui e aspettare il tuo ritorno, anche se sarebbe sciocco da parte tua lasciarmi'' miagolò il gatto e Alec si coprì il viso. Magnus lo stava facendo davvero?  
Oh, Magnus era così orgoglioso, si meritava un Oscar per una performance così eccezionale.  
“ Vai, divertiti, mentre aspetterò qui con un profondo tumulto nel mio cuore, amore mio” .  
\- Oh, forse dovrebbe fare teatro? Queste linee erano davvero buone!-  
'' Magnus, per favore, smetti di essere una tale regina del dramma '' piagnucolò Alec, ma il danno era fatto. Si sentiva in colpa e tornò lentamente a letto e le orecchie di Magnus si sollevarono, ma non si voltò verso di lui. Oh, Magnus lo stava facendo a posta eppure ... ha funzionato.  
Alec serrò la mascella e poi si massaggiò le tempie. Avrebbe lasciato che un gatto lo manipolasse ... fantastico. Aveva una spina dorsale ricavata da una barretta di cioccolato quando si trattava di Magnus ma poi annuì.  
"Molto bene" disse Alec e alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Questa volta hai vinto" mormorò Alec, scuotendo la testa. "Chiamerò il mio capo e gli dirò che arriverò di nuovo tardi" disse e poi rabbrividì, sapeva solo che il suo capo non sarebbe stato tanto impressionato e onestamente non poteva biasimarlo. Ma Magnus sembrava molto soddisfatto di sé stesso e tutto ciò che Alec poteva fare era sorridere, come poteva essere arrabbiato con qualcosa di così carino come Magnus? Era impossibile e gli sorrise con affetto.  
"Sì, ho vinto. Posso averti ancora per un po’ tutto per me. Voglio dire, se dipendesse da me, non torneresti in quel posto desolato. L'uomo è un sadico completo e meriti di meglio. Forse dovresti invitarlo qui e farmi parlare un po’ con lui come ho fatto con il tuo ex "disse Magnus e poi preparò gli artigli.  
Da quel giorno, Alec aveva completamente superato il suo ex. Sbarazzarsi dei suoi vestiti era stato un bel passo avanti, Magnus lo aveva graffiato e Alec si considerava guarito da ogni dolore.  
"Credo che il nostro Sebastian starà via per sempre ora che gli ho dato una lezione, anche se avrei voluto mirare seriamente ai suoi occhi.Inoltre, avresti dovuto bruciare i vestiti di quello stronzo, okay, ma tornando a noi, a me e a te, sì! "miagolò felice Magnus e Alec inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?" chiese Alec e Magnus miagolò e sembrò seccato.  
"Beh, scusami se non so parlare gattese" disse Alec e alzò gli occhi al cielo. A volte sembrava che stessero litigando come due amici e non un gatto e un padrone.  
Alec aveva la sensazione che Magnus non fosse solo un gatto, c'erano delle volte in cui sembrava che Magnus lo capisse e questo lo spaventava anche se solo un po'. Ma in senso buono. Forse non era troppo sicuro, ma era abbastanza bello e poi sospirò.  
"Vado a prendere un caffè. Sentiti libero di seguirmi ogni volta che ne hai voglia, maestà!" scherzò Alec e Magnus gli lanciò uno sguardo giocoso, ma poi miagolò felice. Alec era così divertente!  
"Okay, sarò presto con te" annunciò Magnus felice girandosi sulla schiena mentre Alec entrava in cucina con un ampio sorriso.  
Si stava rannicchiando sul cuscino, quando decise che era giunto il momento per lui di andare in cucina ad aiutare Alec e diventare il suo co-aiutante-barista per il caffè.  
Aiutante ... in senso spirituale si intende, ma proprio mentre stava per saltare sul pavimento, sentì un forte dolore allo stomaco e gli occhi si spalancarono. Emise un miagolio di dolore e poi rotolò su un fianco ... stava morendo. Era così, era la sua fine!  
Almeno così pensò mentre urlava di nuovo per il dolore, sentendo le lacrime formarsi negli occhi. Si stava torcendo e girando, ma il dolore non stava andando via.  
Alec era al telefono con il suo capo quando sentì gli ululati e miagolii di Magnus e corse immediatamente nella sua camera da letto, ignorando completamente il suo capo e sentì girarsi lo stomaco.  
Cosa stava accadendo? Sembrava che Magnus stesse soffrendo e non perse tempo, il capo gli urlava all'orecchio, ma Alec non lo ascoltò, Magnus era più importante.  
Alec non sapeva cosa avrebbe visto una volta entrato nella stanza, ma certo non si aspettava questo.  
Non c'erano segni di Magnus, ma sul suo letto c'era un uomo molto nudo. Sì, avete capito bene, c'era un uomo nudo sdraiato sul suo letto e Alec si bloccò.  
Chi era quello? Come era entrato nella sua camera da letto ?! E cosa aveva fatto a Magnus ?!  
"Mi dispiace, io .... ti richiamo. C'è un estraneo nudo sul mio letto" disse Alec e poi concluse la telefonata  
"C-chi diavolo sei?" balbettò Alec e l'uomo lo guardò. I suoi occhi erano d'oro e ...  
"Alessander... ?" chiese Magnus e poi spalancò gli occhi quando sentì il suono della sua voce e sorrise vivacemente, allungando le braccia.  
"Oh mio Dio, sono tornato, Alexander ..." iniziò, ma poi si fermò quando si rese conto che aveva bisogno di spiegare molte cose ad Alec.  
"Aspetta, posso spiegare!" disse Magnus e internamente stava urlando: COME CAZZO FARO’ A SPIEGARE ?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alexa ... Alec " disse Magnus, ma poi si corresse dopo aver visto Alec sussultare. '' Sto dicendo la verità! '' piagnucolò Magnus e Alec rise.  
> ''Si? Allora provalo, trasformati in un gatto! " lo sfidò Alec e Magnus spalancò gli occhi  
> \- oh, Alexander aveva ragione! Perchè non ci aveva pensato prima! Sì, tutto quello che doveva fare era trasformarsi in un gatto e tutti i suoi problemi sarebbero stati risolti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia appartiene a katychan666  
> Ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore Nadja_Lee per avermi aiutato ad inserire le fanart Meowww
> 
> ecco a voi il 6 capitolo davvero esilarante.  
> Coma reagireste nel trovare sul vostro letto un nuovo completamente nudo?  
> Capitolo adesso completo, buona lettura

"Posso spiegare" balbettò Magnus, ma non aveva idea di come diavolo lo avrebbe spiegato ad Alexander, che ora era in piedi sulla porta, completamente pietrificato e in attesa della prossima mossa di Magnus.  
Che tipo di pervertito era l'altro a sgattaiolare nel suo appartamento e mettersi a letto nudo?  
Forse era un suo stalker o qualcosa del genere? Anche se non aveva senso per Alec, come diavolo era arrivato nel suo appartamento, viveva al quinto piano, l'ingresso principale era chiuso a chiave e tutte le finestre erano chiuse, ma questo non lo faceva sentire meglio . Semmai, si era aggiunto alla sua paranoia, e se vivesse a casa sua da giorni ormai? E aspettava l'occasione perfetta per ...  
Alec non sapeva nemmeno quale potesse essere l'obiettivo dell'uomo, ma non lo voleva nemmeno sapere e rabbrividì, deglutendo a fatica, guardandosi intorno mentre cercava di trovare qualcosa per difendersi. Nel salotto c'era una scopa, ma non poteva lasciarlo lì e sentiva il cuore battere impazzito, perché non sapeva cosa lo sconosciuto gli avrebbe fatto, non si fidava di lui, tutto il colore svanì dalla sua faccia e sussultò quando vide Magnus muoversi sul suo letto. Non sembrava rendersi conto di essere completamente nudo.  
'' Oh, mi piacerebbe sentirti spiegare questo '' borbottò Alec sottovoce senza osare respirare, non ancora. Diffidava di ogni sua mossa, curvando la schiena, pronto a colpire lo sconosciuto nudo se avesse cercato di fargli qualcosa.  
Magnus era fottuto, era fottuto e ne era ben consapevole. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa diavolo stesse succedendo nella mente di Alec, chi non sarebbe impazzito trovando uno sconosciuto (completamente nudo) sul proprio letto ?! Deglutì a fatica e guardò in basso. Non voleva che Alec scoprisse cosa aveva fatto. Magnus pensava sinceramente che suo padre avrebbe trovato un antidoto alla pozione che aveva bevuto e poi si sarebbe magicamente trasformato davanti agli occhi di Alec, in questo modo almeno avrebbe avuto più possibilità che Alec lo trovasse credibile.  
Cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto dire - ehi, mi dispiace di averti spaventato, ma in realtà sono il tuo gatto che si è appena trasformato magicamente in un essere umano. Oh, a proposito, sono un mutaforma! -  
Sì, non avrebbe funzionato e Magnus aveva bisogno di un piano, che non aveva affatto. Aveva bisogno di inventarne uno, ma ora la sua mente era completamente vuota e tremava.  
Alec lo avrebbe cacciato e non avrebbe mai più voluto parlargli, non che Magnus lo avrebbe incolpato, ma solo il pensiero gli faceva molto male e sbatté le palpebre alcune volte. Forse avrebbe ottenuto di più raccontando la verità ad Alec, un pò come strappare un cerotto e sperare per il meglio.  
Alexander stava già pensando al peggio - sicuramente - quindi Magnus fece un respiro profondo e si mise a sedere, ancora completamente ignaro del fatto che probabilmente si sarebbe dovuto coprire. Essere un gatto per quasi due mesi non gli aveva dato molte opportunità per preoccuparsi dei vestiti.  
Alec strinse le labbra mentre Magnus si alzava, e cercava di non abbassare lo sguardo, ma era difficile non farlo e più cercava di concentrarsi a guardare altrove, più diventava difficile.  
Non poteva negare che lo sconosciuto sul suo letto fosse piuttosto attraente. Molto attraente, ma Alec sapeva che aveva bisogno di pensare con la testa, perché bello non significava che fosse sano di mente considerando che era entrato nel suo appartamento e si era tolto tutti i vestiti e ... Alec si schiarì la gola e fece un respiro profondo.  
"Come prima cosa, come hai fatto a entrare?" chiese Alec e Magnus aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi non uscì nulla.  
'' Chi sei tu? '' chiese di nuovo e unì le labbra: l'altro era completamente silenzioso, troppo silenzioso e questo non aiutava, Alec si spostò in piedi e si schiarì la gola quando i suoi occhi tornarono a guardare di nuovo giù.  
Aveva un bel corpo, notò Alec e poi spostò rapidamente gli occhi, mentre un leggero rossore si posò sulle sue guance, ma per il momento decise di ignorarlo.  
'' Um ... '' disse Magnus e si strinse le mani. "Okay, so che suonerà molto strano, ma in realtà mi chiamo Magnus " mormorò dolorosamente piano e Alec socchiuse gli occhi e non sapeva davvero cosa farsene di quelle informazioni, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono rapidamente, iniziando a guardarsi intorno.  
Magnus, dove diavolo era Magnus ?! Alec aveva sentito il gatto soffrire prima e ora il terrore lo colpiva: questo stronzo aveva fatto qualcosa al suo gatto e sentiva la rabbia ribollire dentro di lui.  
"Il mio gatto!" urò Alec e marciò verso di lui. '' Tu, hai fatto qualcosa a Magnus! Dimmi, dove cazzo è? '' chiese e non si preoccupò di abbassare la voce quando si trattava del suo amato cucciolo.  
Si stava ancora guardando intorno, ma il gatto non era da nessuna parte e Magnus rabbrividì. Oh, fantastico, ora pensava che avesse fatto del male al gatto. La sua fortuna con Alexander stava peggiorando e Magnus si leccò il labbro inferiore e fece un respiro profondo.  
“ Ridammi il mio gatto! Sto per chiamare la polizia. '' disse Alec e poi prese il telefono dalla tasca.  
''Tu sarai ...''  
'' No, Alexander, aspetta! '' disse Magnus rapidamente e si alzò in tutta la sua nuda gloria e la mascella di Alec si abbassò ... cosa che fece anche con il suo telefono.  
'' Sto ... okay, so che suonerà di nuovo davvero strano, ma devi credermi '' provò ancora.  
" Sono Magnus, sono il gatto! " disse Magnus e Alec lo guardò completamente sbalordito.  
"Ugh, non è così che volevo che lo scoprissi, fidati " disse Magnus e poi iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico, girando in tondo e Alec si sentì asciugare la gola - aveva un bel fondoschi... ALEC, METTI A FUOCO! Questo ragazzo pensava di essere un gatto e Alec non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto ridere o...-  
'' Mi stai dicendo che sei il mio gatto, Magnus? '' chiese Alec e poi sbatté le palpebre mentre Magnus annuiva lentamente.  
'' Sì, giusto e io sono Willy Wonka, benvenuto nella mia fabbrica di cioccolato '' borbottò Alec con sarcasmo e Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non era troppo sorpreso dalla sua reazione ad essere onesto.  
"Se stai davvero cercando di vendermi questa stronzata, allora ho una brutta notizia per te, non mi sto innamorando " disse Alec, ma rabbrividì quando il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi, perché erano d'oro. Nessun essere umano normale aveva gli occhi di quel colore e sembravano così simili a Magnus. Ma scosse la testa: sicuramente indossava lenti a contatto, doveva essere così! Alec non era uno sciocco, era intelligente, intelligente e ...  
“Non sto mentendo ” piagnucolò Magnus, cercando un modo per dimostrarlo. “Guarda, guarda, te lo dimostrerò ” disse Magnus e poi inspirò profondamente.  
''Tu! Mi hai trovato su un albero nel parco e mi hai portato a casa, ti sei preso cura di me e-e " balbettò iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico. '' Mi hai preparato dei pasti squisiti e mi hai fatto il bagno e ci siamo presi cura del tuo ex, Sebastian '' mormorò Magnus.  
'' Mi dispiace ancora di non aver mirato bene ai suoi occhi '' disse sottovoce e la bocca di Alec si spalancò di nuovo, come poteva questo ragazzo sapere tutto questo ?! Lo stava spiando, vero ?! Era una specie di agente segreto con telecamere installate nel suo appartamento! Alec è sempre stato convinto dell’esistenza di folli teorie sulla cospirazione, ma in questo caso aveva davvero senso.  
'' Mi hai mostrato il tuo anello di famiglia e mi è piaciuto, forse, un po’! “  
'' No, no, no, smettila! '' urlò Alec e alzò il dito per farlo smettere di parlare.  
'' Non voglio sentire altro di ... questo '' disse e fece un gesto verso Magnus, guardandosi intorno.  
'' Quindi, dove sono? ''  
‘’ Eh? ’’  
"Le telecamere che usi per spiarmi “disse Alec e si guardava attorno nella stanza. Il cuore di Magnus sussultò e gemette, seguendo Alec.  
'' Ce ne devono essere alcune, forse in salotto '' disse Alec e poi sbuffò. '' Quindi sei come una spia o ... ''  
'' Oh, non essere ridicolo, Alexander '' brontolò Magnus, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
'' Non chiamarmi così '' disse Alec arrossendo, perché gli piaceva troppo, gli piaceva davvero il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome completo, ma faceva finta di non gradirlo.  
'' Tu ... '' disse Alec e si voltò, la sua voce si spense quando notò quanto Magnus fosse vicino al suo viso e rabbrividì.  
“Dovresti davvero indossare dei vestiti ” borbottò infine Alec e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo, ma non sembrò troppo sorpreso quando si rese conto di essere nudo.  
'' Oh, sono nudo '' disse Magnus e poi annuì. "Ha senso, i vestiti non si restringono con me quando mi trasformo in un gatto " disse Magnus con calma, Alec scuotendo la testa - quindi stava andando avanti con questa farsa, eh ?! -  
'' Guarda, non sono una spia '' mormorò Magnus e Alec fece un passo indietro notando il collare che gli stringeva il collo. Era il colletto di Magnus e alzò lo sguardo.  
'' Oh, sì! '' mormorò Magnus toccandolo e seguendo il suo sguardo. '' Questo è magico, tutti noi mutaforma lo possediamo '' disse Magnus e poi si massaggiò la nuca.  
"È una specie di avviso ... non lo so, ci dà poteri speciali, ma non mi piace molto " mormorò piano.  
"Una forma ... cosa ?!"  
"Un mutaforma, io sono un mutaforma " disse Magnus. '' Ho sempre avuto difficoltà a trasformarmi nella mia forma animale e poiché volevo impressionare mio padre ho voluto provare una pozione. Dopo averla bevuta sono rimasto bloccato come un gatto. Non riuscivo a tornare indietro e poi mi hai trovato " disse Magnus, raccontando la verità ad Alec.  
"Io ... suppongo che gli effetti si siano esauriti, finalmente " disse Magnus e poi incrociò le braccia sul petto, ma il cervello di Alec si stava sciogliendo. Magnus era completamente serio, non stava scherzando e Alec stava tremando.  
"Questo deve essere una specie di scherzo " disse Alec. '' O forse sto diventando pazzo? '' chiese Alec.  
'' Jace e Izzy ti hanno convinto a fare questo? '' chiese mentre si rifiutava ancora di credergli e sospirò.  
"Alexa ... Alec " disse Magnus, si corresse dopo aver visto Alec sussultare. '' Sto dicendo la verità! '' piagnucolò Magnus e Alec rise.  
''Si? Allora provalo, trasformati in un gatto! " lo sfidò Alec e Magnus spalancò gli occhi  
\- oh, Alexander aveva ragione! Perchè non ci aveva pensato prima! Sì, tutto quello che doveva fare era trasformarsi in un gatto e tutti i suoi problemi sarebbero stati risolti.  
'' Sei un genio, Alexander, come immaginavo! '' disse Magnus e poi fece un passo indietro, facendo arrossire Alec, ma non ci si soffermò troppo.  
Magnus annuì e poi si sedette sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e poi fece un respiro profondo, cercando di concentrarsi. Era determinato a mostrarlo ad Alec ed era sicuro di poterlo fare - era stato un gatto per due mesi, quindi era sicuro di essere un professionista.-  
Ahimè, aveva torto e ci aveva provato davvero tanto, ma non era successo niente. Alec lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio alzato, le braccia incrociate sul petto e batteva con il piede ritmicamente a terra, cosa che stava deconcentrando non poco Magnus.  
'' Potresti per favore fermarti? Non riesco a concentrarmi " piagnucolò Magnus e Alec sbuffò.  
"Ah, sì, scusa, Signor Mutaforma" lo prese in giro Alec e poi si appoggiò al muro.  
"Dai, sto aspettando di vederti trasformato in un gatto " borbottò Alec e Magnus brontolò, chiudendo gli occhi e poi annuì.  
-Va bene, di nuovo, da capo, gentile e lento. Sii uno con il gatto, il gatto sei tu e tu sei il gatto.-  
'' Ora sembra proprio che tu stia facendo la cacca '' ha commentato Alec e ha iniziato a ridere.  
Non dovrebbe ridere quando questo pazzo era nel suo appartamento, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Non riusciva proprio a trattenersi.  
'' Non mi stai aiutando '' si lamentò Magnus, le guance rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
"Smettila di ridere, sei molto cattivo, Alexander " disse Magnus e fece il broncio. E Alec si rese conto che era fottutamente adorabile.  
'' Posso farlo, sono fantastico e vedrai ... presto tornerò un gatto '' disse Magnus, ancora facendo il broncio e poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, concentrandosi e finalmente sentì che stava succedendo qualcosa. Sentì crescere le orecchie di gatto, una coda che spuntava e sorrise.  
Sì, finalmente, stava succedendo. E la mascella di Alec cadde a terra, perché Magnus non aveva mentito!  
Gli stava crescendo una coda e le orecchie da gatto e sussultò sorpreso coprendosi la bocca, mentre Magnus sorrideva felice e soddisfatto.  
Ma non appena la sua magia arrivò, scomparve e la sua trasformazione terminò a metà strada: era ancora un essere umano, bloccato con orecchie da gatto e una coda e gemette.  
'' Oh, fanculo la mia vita '' piagnucolò Magnus e si alzò in piedi, con la coda che si agitava rabbiosamente.  
'' Ancora una volta, cazzo di nuovo ... Oh, mi odio così tanto, riesci a credere a questo Alexander? '' chiese Magnus tristemente. '' Guardami! '' disse e indicò se stesso.  
'' E ora non posso tornare indietro, ora è semplicemente fantastico '' disse e sibilò come un gatto.  
La mascella di Alec cadde e non osò muoversi.  
“Esatto, mi arrendo ” disse Magnus e si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
Alec stava cercando di tenere le distanze mentre era ancora sotto shock . Solo che ... un mondo completamente nuovo si era appena aperto per lui e aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per elaborare tutto questo.  
Ok, quindi Magnus era un mutaforma, sì, tutto aveva un senso (no, non lo aveva). Alec non voleva crederci, ma quello che aveva appena visto - Magnus che si trasformava davanti ai suoi occhi, anche se non del tutto, lo rendeva veritiero, anche se sembrava completamente inverosimile e ridicolo.  
Forse era una specie di illusione, ma non la pensava così. La coda e le orecchie sembravano reali, proprio come quelle che aveva Magnus, ma più grandi e sbuffò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Magnus era troppo impegnato a sentirsi dispiaciuto per sé stesso sul letto, ma andava bene dato che Alec aveva ancora bisogno di tempo per ricordare come si respirasse e annuì a sé stesso. Ok, quindi Magnus era un gatto, era un essere umano e aveva vissuto con lui negli ultimi due mesi.  
Questo aveva senso, a volte Magnus non gli era sembrato un gatto normale. Questo spiegava molte cose e poi si massaggiò le tempie, avanzò lentamente verso Magnus, ma continuò a mantenersi ad una certa distanza e si strofinò nervosamente le mani.  
Aveva bisogno di assicurarsi che fosse una vera coda, sembrava una vera coda, ma non si poteva mai essere troppo sicuri, quindi si avvicinò lentamente a Magnus, che ora aveva il volto infilato nel cuscino e si stava maledicendo per essere così inutile. Gli occhi di Alec si fermarono sulla coda e la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui mentre si chinava lentamente, toccandola e accarezzandola.  
La reazione di Magnus fu esilarante, colto di sorpresa emise un forte miagolio. Sì, Magnus aveva miagolato e Alec ritirò rapidamente la sua mano, giusto, perchè a Magnus non piaceva che gli venisse accarezzata la coda e stava solo ...  
'' Alexander, pensavo che avessimo un accordo: la coda è vietata! '' sibilò Magnus e rapidamente piegò la coda verso di lui e infine la coprì con una coperta e Alec strinse le labbra.  
Le guance di Magnus erano rosse e le orecchie di gatto si abbassarono e sembrava solo ... troppo adorabile. Vedere Magnus in questa forma da mezzo gatto fece sentire ad Alec delle cose che mai avrebbe immaginato e si schiarì la gola, scusandosi e Magnus si limitò ad annuire, ma il suo cuore batteva ancora forte e si mise una mano sul petto.  
"La coda è reale" borbottò Alec e Magnus lo guardò.  
'' Certo che è reale '' rispose offeso. Alec vide la coda di Magnus avvolgersi attorno alla propria gamba e rabbrividì. Se quella non era la cosa più carina, allora non sapeva cosa lo fosse. Il cuore di Alec si stava sciogliendo e sbuffò, sedendosi lentamente sul bordo del letto e poi unì le mani.  
"Diciamo che ti credo " disse Alec e vide quanto velocemente le orecchie di gatto di Magnus si rianimarono. '' Non sto dicendo del tutto, ma supponiamo ipoteticamente che io ti creda '' sussurrò Alec e Magnus annuì. Va bene, era abbastanza per lui ... per ora. Sapeva che questo doveva essere stato un grande shock per Alec.  
'' Hai vissuto con me per quasi due mesi, qual era il tuo obiettivo allora? '' chiese Alec e Magnus sospirò.  
'' Hai oziato per due mesi e ... ''  
'' Volevo tornare a casa '' disse Magnus, interrompendo Alec rapidamente e poi si arrabbiò per davvero.  
'' Ci ho provato, ma ogni volta che ci provavo, non ci sono riuscito '' disse e distolse lo sguardo.  
'' E perché? ''  
'' Tu ... eri così triste '' disse Magnus dolcemente. '' Ti avrebbe spezzato il cuore se fossi andato via, quindi sono rimasto '' spiegò Magnus e Alec allora si sentì un vero idiota.  
'' Io non ... stavo oziando '' disse Magnus e incrociò le braccia sul petto. '' Forse mi stavo comportando da ... bisognoso, ma non lo avevo pensato in quel modo '' disse poi e Alec sospirò, unendo le labbra e poi annuì.  
'' Lo so, mi dispiace averlo pensato. Sono davvero dispiaciuto! ''  
'' Bene, dovresti esserlo '' disse Magnus. '' Mi importa davvero di te, sai '' disse Magnus e poi il silenzio cadde tra di loro. E non appena ciò accadde, il cuore di Alec ebbe un fremito.  
\- Magnus non era un vero gatto, Magnus stava per andarsene e tornare a casa. Magnus non sarebbe più stato lì ad aspettarlo quando sarebbe tornato a casa, e con questa realizzazione non capiva come si sentiva. Lo faceva sentire solo, e triste. Ma capiva che Magnus aveva la sua vita e....  
'' Quindi suppongo che te ne andrai ora '' mormorò Alec e Magnus lo guardò  
'' Vuoi che me ne vada? '' chiese Magnus con tale sincera tristezza che fece scuotere la testa ad Alec.  
'' Certo che no! '' disse Alec. '' Non lo so, ma ... voglio dire che hai una casa tutta tua, quindi ... Non so ... hai la tua vita, quindi ... '' iniziò a farfugliare Alec facendo sorridere Magnus.  
'' Ah-ah, non vuoi che me ne vada! '' fece notare Magnus e Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
'' Come previsto, davvero '' disse Magnus e annuì. "I gatti sono i migliori amici dell'uomo e ..."  
"Non dovrebbero essere i cani? "  
'' Sono i gatti! '' precisò Magnus, determinato. '' Fidati, ci vuole uno per conoscerne uno. Sono i gatti ” insistette Magnus e Alec sbuffò. Bene, ora poteva credere che questo fosse il suo Magnus e ha iniziato a rompersi un po', ma poi ha stretto le labbra.  
'' Non è possibile che me ne vada presto, guardami! '' disse Magnus e gli indicò la testa.  
'' Ugh, faccio così schifo nel cambiare forma '' disse Magnus nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
"Non lo so, sei piuttosto adorabile " si è lasciato sfuggire Alec.  
'' Mi hai appena detto che sono adorabile? '' chiese Magnus facendolo arrossire.  
Lo aveva chiamato adorabile molte volte, ma allora era diverso. Ora, lo aveva detto a una persona e non a un gatto e stava davvero arrossendo.  
Alec si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso la porta. Magnus agitò felicemente la coda e Alec arrossì ancora di più.  
"Oh, per l'amor di Dio, mettiti dei vestiti " disse Alec e uscì dalla sua stanza e Magnus iniziò a ridere rumorosamente, avvolgendosi le braccia attorno allo stomaco e sospirò felice.  
Aveva ancora bisogno di chiamare suo padre, ma per ora si sarebbe goduto questo momento. Indossò un maglione molto largo anche per Alec che gli arrivava per metà sulle cosce, quindi decise che era abbastanza coperto, indossare dei pantaloni con una coda sarebbe stato troppo scomodo e mentre sfilava per l'appartamento vestito così, Alec aveva bisogno di sedersi, perché cazzo.  
Cazzo, non aveva mai visto niente di più adorabile e sexy allo stesso tempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus voleva cucinare per lui, pensò Alec e si sentì senza fiato. Nessuno mai aveva cucinato per lui ... beh, non avevano mai fatto niente di carino per lui ad essere onesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo di questa storia tanto dolce.  
> Non so voi ma ho continui flash di Magnus nei panni di un gattino meraviglioso  
> e adesso nei panni di un perfetto uomo/gatto di casa  
> buona lettura
> 
> PS: manca solo un capitolo noooo

Quel giorno Magnus era molto orgoglioso di sé stesso. Aveva fatto il bucato, aveva aspirato l'intero appartamento e al momento stava cercando di preparare una cena da vero chef.  
Alec aveva fatto così tanto per lui durante i due mesi che avevano trascorso insieme, che ora Magnus sentiva il bisogno di ripagarlo e stava canticchiando allegramente mentre leggeva la ricetta.  
Sembrava abbastanza semplice, tutto quello che doveva fare era seguire le istruzioni. Cucinare era come preparare una specie di pozione giusto? L'unica differenza era che doveva sostituire la pozione con della birra, - l'ultima volta che ci aveva provato, non era finita molto bene, ma decise di ignorare la sua vocina interna - sorridendo si strofinò le mani eccitato.  
In realtà non aveva mai veramente cucinato, perché suo padre lo aveva sempre viziato moltissimo, ma ora, si sentiva pronto e desideroso di fare una sorpresa ad Alexander che presto sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Era passata circa una settimana da quando Magnus era tornato per metà nella sua forma umana e per metà gatto e sarebbe morto dalla vergogna se suo padre lo avesse visto in quelle condizioni. Quindi gli aveva raccontato di essere ritornato umano e che sarebbe rimasto da Alec ancora per un po’.  
Magnus era felice di annunciare che lui e Alexander si stavano avvicinando. Sì, Alec gli piaceva sempre di più, anche se doveva ammettere che gli mancavano tutte le coccole e i baci che aveva avuto quando era un gatto. Avrebbe voluto che Alec lo coccolasse come prima o anche di più, ma non lo avrebbe chiesto per nessun motivo. Sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante per Alec perchè era timido, molto timido, questo era quello che Magnus aveva presto scoperto e lo trovava adorabile.  
Molte volte Alec si era rinchiuso nella sua stanza per diverse ore quando avevano avuto delle discussioni. Non erano proprio discussioni, era solo che Magnus si divertiva a prenderlo in giro , o a metterlo in imbarazzo , ma Magnus proprio non riusciva a trattenersi.  
Mordendosi il labbro, stava letteralmente splendendo di felicità, non vedeva l'ora che Alec tornasse finalmente a casa, sarebbe sicuramente stato colpito nel vedere cosa aveva fatto per lui, il cuore di Magnus batteva frenetico e non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare le fusa.  
Ah, sì, era un po'strano. Continuava a miagolare, faceva le fusa o sibilava quando le emozioni avevano la meglio su di lui ed era una cosa davvero fastidiosa non riuscire a controllarsi e intanto, la sua coda si agitava felicemente nella stanza.  
Era davvero eccitato, sospirò allacciandosi un grembiule attorno alla vita, gli si adattava perfettamente ed era molto più comodo del maglione. Ovviamente Magnus non indossava nulla sotto, avrebbe rovinato l'estetica e rovinare l’estetica era inaccettabile per lui.  
Non pensandoci troppo tornò a controllare la ricetta e all'improvviso sembrò un lavoro troppo lungo e sospirò. Ma! Per Alexander! Si sarebbe spinto fuori dalla sua zona di comfort e riprese a canticchiare felice.  
'' Va bene, vediamo '' disse Magnus. "Oh, dice che ci vorranno solo dieci minuti, posso farlo "mormorò Magnus e poi sorrise. Dieci minuti, non erano niente! Era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di gestire un semplice piatto di spaghetti al pomodoro, - sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi - se lo ripeteva lui stesso.  
'' Olio d'oliva, aglio, sale, pepe, pomodori in scatola, formaggio ... wow, sicuramente occorrono molti ingredienti per una ricetta di soli dieci minuti, non credo che siano davvero necessari '' mormorò Magnus e socchiuse gli occhi.  
'' Mi servono dieci minuti solo per trovare tutti questi ingredienti ... e cos'è l'origano essiccato? '' piagnucolò Magnus e poi sospirò. Ah, sapeva cos'era, ma non riusciva a trovarlo da nessuna parte.  
Avrebbe dovuto verificare se Alec avesse tutti gli ingredienti ? Certo che no! Pensava che sarebbero apparsi in qualche modo, magicamente di fronte a lui, Asmodeo aveva sempre tutto per le pozioni, quindi pensò che anche Alec avesse tutto. Ma, ancora una volta aveva torto.  
"Non ha il formaggio " strillò Magnus e poi cominciò a cercare ovunque nervosamente.  
Riuscì a trovare l'essenziale, ma ... erano i dettagli che facevano la differenza, doveva assolutamente trovare gli ingredienti, camminando per la cucina, le orecchie si abbassarono per lo stress.  
"Okay, improvviserò " sospirò sconfitto e poi incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
"Sì, l'improvvisazione porterà grandi risultati " disse convinto  
'' Voglio dire, Alec non noterà il cambiamento, giusto? '' si chiese e poi iniziò a ridere.  
Magnus guardò l'orologio e sussultò: erano già passati quindici minuti per trovare ciò di cui aveva bisogno ed era in ritardo.  
'' Merda, cazzo, Alec sarà presto a casa, devo sbrigarmi '' si disse e poi si mise davanti al fornello.  
'' Una pentola, ho bisogno di una pentola! '' grugnì Magnus e si affrettò dall'altra parte della cucina e prese una pentola enorme.  
'' Sale più acqua, portare a ebollizione '' lesse Magnus e fece proprio quello, sorridendo.  
“Guardami, sto cucinando ” mormorò Magnus e poi sorrise. ''Sorprendente. Va bene. Aspetta che l'acqua bolle. Nel frattempo prepara la salsa " continuò a leggere inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Pssh, dieci minuti? Per favore, il mio sarà pronto in cinque " disse, la sua arroganza otteneva sempre il meglio da lui.  
'' Quindi ho appena aggiunto tutto e poi devo solo mescolare? '' chiese Magnus e annuì. '' Sembra abbastanza semplice, andiamo '' disse Magnus canticchiando felicemente. '' Alexander sarà così sorpreso '' mormorò, sentendo il cuore tremare per l’eccitazione e strinse le labbra.  
"Non posso aspettare!"

Alec era stanco, quel giorno a lavoro era stato un inferno e tutto quello che voleva fare era sbrigarsi e passare una serata tranquilla in compagnia di un libro, ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo con Magnus che lo aspettava.  
Alec fece un sorrisetto quando Magnus gli venne in mente e sospirò. Attualmente, Magnus Bane, il mutaforma, era il suo compagno di stanza e le cose erano decisamente interessanti, perché ... bé, era davvero difficile non concentrarsi su Magnus, che si rifiutava di indossare abiti adeguati neanche se lo avesse implorato e non poteva certo costringerlo perché avrebbe iniziato a lamentarsi per la coda dolorante.  
Quindi, Alec stava facendo del suo meglio per non svenire, perché Magnus era ... sexy!  
Inoltre Magnus sembrava davvero affezionato ad Alec e doveva ammettere che anche a lui piaceva molto, aveva una personalità molto frizzante e non aveva mai mancato di rallegrarlo, un po'come nella sua versione da gatto e Alec lo apprezzava molto.  
In realtà, non vedeva l'ora di arrivare a casa e stare insieme a lui anche se spesso si divertiva a stuzzicarlo. Non era preoccupato, ovviamente no, Alec adorava che Magnus lo spingesse fuori dalla sua zona di comfort anche se non era ancora pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
Inoltre, Magnus era rimasto bloccato in quella forma di gatto e metà umana ed era adorabile da morire e troppo spesso non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo.  
Anche se era passata più di una settimana, Alec era ancora in soggezione e si morse un labbro, uscendo dall'ascensore dirigendosi verso il suo appartamento, canticchiando mentre guardava il piccolo sacchetto di plastica che stava trasportando .  
Magnus era piuttosto goloso e Alec tornando verso casa si era fermato in una panetteria e non era riuscito a resistere dal comprargli qualche cupcakes solo per poter ammirare la pura gioia sul suo viso. Il solo pensiero di quando Magnus avrebbe visto la sua sorpresa, sentiva un calore nascere dentro, e Alec non vedeva l'ora di regalarglieli.  
Anche se la sua giornata a lavoro aveva fatto schifo, sapeva che presto sarebbe andata meglio e fece un respiro profondo e poi entrò, volendo chiamare Magnus, ma si bloccò sentendo odore di disastro. Qualcosa stava bruciando, posò rapidamente i muffin, si tolse la giacca e si affrettò in cucina, dove ... un disordine completo si dispiegò davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Lì vide Magnus, che era sull'orlo delle lacrime mentre cercava di pulire il disordine che aveva fatto. Era riuscito in qualche modo a versare tutta l'acqua degli spaghetti sul pavimento (per fortuna, la pasta era ok e ancora commestibile). E mentre stava pulendo, aveva dimenticato di spegnere la fiamma e la salsa aveva iniziato a bruciare, facendolo cadere nella disperazione più totale, si sentiva così inutile.  
Si era anche bruciato un dito e ora aveva la mano sotto l'acqua corrente per alleviare il dolore. Sentì qualcuno entrare e il suo cuore fece una capriola e si girò rapidamente, troppo velocemente, scivolando sul pavimento bagnato. Tutto faceva male, ma quello che faceva davvero male, era il suo orgoglio, e il fatto che non fosse riuscito a fare qualcosa di carino per Alec.  
'' Magnus, stai bene? '' chiese Alec e si affrettò rapidamente verso Magnus, che non voleva alzarsi.  
'' Magnus, andiamo, alzati '' disse Alec dolcemente e poi lo aiutò a sedersi, sussultando quando Alec toccò il dito che si era bruciato prima.  
'' Oh, scusami, non volevo stringere troppo forte '' mormorò Alec e Magnus abbassò lo sguardo, le guance arrossate per l'imbarazzo.  
"No, no ... prima mi sono bruciato" sussurrò Magnus e Alec spalancò gli occhi.  
“ Che cosa?! ” chiese Alec afferrando il suo polso e guardando il punto bruciato. Sì, il dito di Magnus era davvero rosso, quindi lo fece sedere vicino al tavolo e poi andò a prendere del ghiaccio dal congelatore e poi lo mise sul dito di Magnus, che sussultò, ma poi lo ringraziò.  
'' Fa molto male? Vado a prendere il kit di pronto soccorso e ... "  
"No, Alexander, non è necessario" sussurrò Magnus dolcemente scuotendo la testa.  
'' Ma sei sull'orlo delle lacrime, deve far male e ... ''  
'' No! '' disse Magnus e sorrise tristemente. "Voglio dire, sì, fa male, ma non è per quello" borbottò Magnus. "Io, um, ho appena realizzato quanto sono inutile" disse Magnus e poi di nuovo guardò in basso.  
"Voglio dire, guarda questo disastro, non riesco nemmeno a cucinare una semplice cena senza creare confusione " borbottò Magnus mordendosi il labbro.  
"Tutto quello che volevo fare era farti una sorpresa e non ci sono riuscito " continuò triste Magnus e Alec sentì il suo cuore gonfiarsi per l’emozione.  
Magnus voleva cucinare per lui, pensò Alec e si sentì senza fiato. Nessuno mai aveva cucinato per lui ... beh, non avevano mai fatto niente di carino per lui ad essere onesto. Era Alec, che dava sempre e non riceveva mai nulla in cambio. Quindi, questo ... avere qualcuno che gli cucinava un semplice pasto lo faceva emozionare e si morse il labbro.  
'' Hai cucinato per me? '' chiese Alec piano e Magnus scrollò le spalle.  
'' Ci ho provato, ma non ci sono riuscito '' disse Magnus abbattuto. '' Senti, non ti preoccupare, Alexander, pulirò tutto, okay? Resta seduto qui e avrò pulito in pochissimo tempo. Poi ordinerò una pizza o qualcosa del genere " disse Magnus, sentendosi ancora male. Ma Alec gli sorrise e poi sospirò.  
"Grazie" rispose Alec dolcemente. '' Il mio ex non ha mai cucinato per me '' disse sottovoce, ma Magnus lo sentì e spalancò gli occhi quando vide Alec andare al piatto e poi servirsi la cena. Magnus protestò subito.  
“ Alexander non puoi mangiarlo, è bruciato! Non devi mangiarlo per farmi stare meglio" sussurrò Magnus.  
'' Va bene, non mi offenderò ... è bruciato ''  
'' No, solo la metà inferiore è bruciata. Vedi, se non raschio troppo, la salsa è perfetta " disse Alec e poi gli fece l'occhiolino.  
Magnus si rianimò e lo seguì e vide che Alec aveva ragione e sospirò di sollievo, okay, la cena non era completamente rovinata. Prese anche lui un piatto volendo mangiare con Alec e seguendolo al tavolo, sorridendo timidamente quando vide quanto Alec fosse felice.  
"Allora, um, buon appetito, immagino? " chiese Magnus, Alec annuì e poi sorrise perché vide che Magnus stava aspettando che iniziasse a mangiare e onestamente lo trovò così adorabile.  
Si schiarì la gola e cercò di non pensare al fatto che lo stesse fissando e che se non avesse smesso presto, gli avrebbe procurato un infarto, sorridendo si convinse a dare il primo morso, fremendo di piacere , non era male. Non era affatto male, soprattutto considerando che Magnus gli aveva raccontato che non aveva mai cucinato prima.  
"Quindi com'è?" chiese Magnus, quasi sussurrando e Alec ridacchiò.  
"È buono, davvero buono "rispose Alec e Magnus si bloccò spalancando la bocca incredulo. - Alexander stava sicuramente mentendo. Non c'era modo che potesse avere un buon sapore, specialmente dopo tutto il tempo che era trascorso - .  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro, sì."  
"Non lo dici solo per farmi stare meglio, vero? " chiese Magnus, perché si rifiutava ancora di credere di essere riuscito a creare qualcosa che fosse commestibile e non fosse finito nella spazzatura.  
Alec cominciò a ridere e annuì, Magnus si rilassò, quindi decise di assaggiare lui stesso e spalancò gli occhi. "Oh, mio Dio, in realtà è buono " disse completamente stupito di sé stesso e poi si schiarì la gola.  
Oh, se solo suo padre potesse vederlo adesso! Ad Asmodeo piaceva prenderlo in giro perché Magnus era terribilmente viziato a avrebbe tanto voluto dimostrare a suo padre che era stato in grado di fare qualcosa da solo, quindi sì, Magnus era oltremodo orgoglioso e felicemente fece le fusa.  
"Stai facendo le fusa ?" chiese Alec ad alta voce e Magnus si coprì rapidamente la bocca, le guance rosso vivo, ma le fusa non si fermarono, ovviamente il suo corpo non lo avrebbe mai ascoltato quando era il momento di farlo e iniziò a imprecare, sibilando, ma presto tornò a fare le fusa.  
Non riusciva a evitarlo, i complimenti di Alexander lo facevano sentire così felice, pensò premendo le sue mani fredde contro le sue guance rosse e rabbrividì.  
Ormai Alec doveva essersene accorto: era per lui un duro colpo. Era così ovvio: anche la persona più sciocca sarebbe stata in grado di leggerlo come un libro aperto. Ma forse Alec era ancora più duro da decifrare quando si trattava di amore, chi lo sapeva. Magnus deglutì a fatica.  
"Come mai hai cucinato?" chiese Alec riportando Magnus alla realtà.  
“Volevo solo fare qualcosa per te ” mormorò Magnus, poi abbassò lo sguardo sentendosi di nuovo timido e sbuffò. Ugh, Alexander lo aveva davvero trasformato in un ragazzino di scuola timido e balbettante, era davvero fastidioso, ma anche rigenerante!  
"Io, ehm, ho anche passato l’aspirapolvere e ho fatto il bucato " continuò Magnus.  
"Non dovevi-"  
"Lo so" disse Magnus e annuì. “Volevo fare qualcosa per te. Torni sempre dal lavoro così stanco e dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me, io ... volevo. Volevo vedere il tuo sorriso. ”disse Magnus e alzò lentamente lo sguardo su Alec, che rimase in silenzio.  
Alec Lightwood era scioccato e completamente senza parole, si schiarì la gola.  
"Va tutto bene?" chiese dolcemente Magnus e tutto ciò che ottenne come risposta fu un suono strozzato perché Alec era senza fiato per dire qualcosa. Prima che Magnus potesse dire qualcosa, Alec gli premette un bacio sulla testa e poi tornò a mangiare in silenzio.  
Magnus, tuttavia, non riuscì più ad ingoiare nemmeno un boccone, perché bé, perchè Alexander gli aveva appena baciato la fronte e internamente stava urlando.

"In effetti, un giorno sarai mio " mormorò Magnus, che al momento stava parlando con l'anello. Alec era impegnato a fare la doccia, quindi Magnus si era intrufolato per vedere l’anello della famiglia Lightwood. Non lo toccava da quando era tornato umano (a metà) e ora era completamente incantato, perché lo aveva infilato al dito e lo stava ammirando emozionato.  
Ah, era come se fosse stato creato per lui, pensò Magnus e si morse un labbro, gli occhi che brillavano mentre ne ammirava la bellezza e la perfezione.  
"Accidenti, è incredibile " sussurrò ridacchiando.  
"Mio prezioso " disse poi, ma poi arricciò il naso quando si accorse di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Suonava meglio di quando era un gatto, in questo momento si sentiva come un personaggio del Signore degli Anelli e sospirò, scuotendo la testa e tornò ad ammirare la bellezza del suo prezioso.  
"Forse un giorno, se avrò fortuna, potresti davvero diventare mio " continuò, sentendo le sue guance arrossire un po'.  
"Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe Alexander se avesse saputo cosa intendevo allora " disse Magnus e rabbrividì, ammirando ancora una volta l'aspetto dell'anello al suo dito.  
"Se mai sarò così fortunato " borbottò. Non sapeva nemmeno se Alexander gli piaceva così. Forse era ancora troppo presto, la relazione che aveva avuto con Sebastian era stata piuttosto seria visto che Alec stava per chiedergli di sposarlo, quindi Magnus decise di mantenere le sue fantasie per sé ancora per un po’.  
Tuttavia, quel bacio prima ... Magnus scosse la testa cercando di scacciare quei pensieri.  
"Magnus, vorresti guardare la TV? " chiese Alec, che apparentemente aveva già finito di fare la doccia, uscendo dal bagno e Magnus fu preso dal panico: non voleva che Alexander lo vedesse di nuovo con il suo anello.  
Magnus voleva nascondere le prove, ma quando provò a togliere l'anello, non ci riusciva e restava bloccato, disperato gemette, tirando di nuovo l'anello, ma era ancora lì, rimise rapidamente la scatola nel cassetto e poi nascose la mano dietro la schiena, giusto in tempo, perché Alec era appena entrato nella stanza.  
"Sicuro, cosa vuoi guardare? " chiese Magnus sorridendo nervosamente.  
"Uhm " mormorò Alec, sospettoso del modo in cui Magnus stava sorridendo. "Va tutto bene?"  
"Sì, sì, certo, non ti preoccupare " rispose, tenendo le mani dietro la schiena.  
"Quindi, quel film?" chiese e poi Alec annuì, accettando di scegliere qualcosa.  
Nel frattempo, Magnus stava avendo un crollo perché cosa diavolo avrebbe fatto adesso? L'anello era bloccato al suo dito! -Sono così fottuto- gemette disperato, perchè diavolo non gliene andava mai bene una?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' Magnus, cosa è successo all'anello? '' chiese Alec e Magnus sussultò ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahimè, eccomi alla fine di questo viaggio.  
> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa storia fresca e divertente a cui mi sono profondamente affezionata e ringrazio ancora tanto @katychan666 per avermi dato il permesso per tradurla.  
> Non so se tradurrò altre storie lo confesso perchè non sono brava sono solo una grande appassionata dei Malec e chissà se trovassi la storia giusta potrei cambiare idea. Intanto vi abbraccio e vi ringrazio di essere arrivati alla fine, ormai ci siamo , buona lettura.

'' Magnus, cosa è successo all'anello? '' chiese Alec e Magnus sussultò, erano passati alcuni giorni e l'anello era ancora bloccato al suo dito e non importava quanto ci avesse provato, non era riuscito a toglierlo.  
Disperato aveva provato di tutto: acqua fredda, sapone, burro, tutti i trucchetti di Internet, ma niente aveva funzionato. Era come se l'anello si fosse affezionato al suo dito ed era deciso a restare con lui.  
Ma che stiamo scherzando? Tutte le volte che aveva passato ore a lucidarlo e ora come lo ripagava? Mettendolo nei guai?! Eppure loro avevano un accordo, vero? Sapeva perfettamente di essere bellissimo e di essere desiderato da tutti ma aveva seriamente bisogno della sua collaborazione e che la smettesse di essere così terribilmente appiccicoso!! Uff... Magnus ormai era così disperato che aveva cominciato a parlarci come se fosse una persona reale. Oh dio come si era ridotto: Magnus Bane... il famoso Magnus Bane incastrato da un anello.  
Ecco cosa si meritava per essersi intrufolato in cose che non gli appartenevano. Era forse l'universo che lo puniva nel modo più crudele possibile? Poteva solo sperare che Alexander non lo avrebbe scoperto, anche se era impossibile dato che vivevano insieme.  
Era già il fine settimana e questo significava che Alexander era a casa tutto il giorno.  
Magnus faceva del suo meglio per evitarlo, ma tutto quello che riuscì a ottenere era apparire più sospettoso così Alec decise di controllare l'anello di famiglia e, sorpresa ... era sparito.  
In un certo senso se lo aspettava e sperava solo che Magnus non lo avesse perso, o sua madre lo avrebbe ucciso. Stava diventando sempre più nervoso, forse avrebbero potuto ritrovarlo, il suo appartamento non era enorme, sperava con tutto il cuore che Magnus gli dicesse la verità.  
Per calmarsi fece un respiro profondo e notò Magnus sbirciare nella stanza, tenendo le mani nascoste dietro la schiena e cosa più strana indossava dei guanti, che non sembravano affatto sospetti. Affatto.  
La coda di Magnus era avvolta attorno alla sua gamba e le sue orecchie erano piegate verso il basso, perché sapeva che Alec lo avrebbe sgridato e si stava preparando a questo.  
"Um... quale anello?" chiese Magnus, fingendo di non sapere e Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito.  
Magnus cercava di comportarsi in modo normale, camminando lentamente nella stanza, tenendo le mani nelle tasche del maglione oversize fischiettando per fingere di essere tranquillo.  
'' C'era un anello? '' chiese Magnus continuando a fischiettare.  
'' Hmm, quale anello? Non ho mai sentito nulla di un anello '' rispose Magnus e Alec era veramente tentato di scoppiare a ridere, perché tutte le prove portavano a Magnus come il solo colpevole.  
Era un terribile bugiardo e Alec non riuscì a nasconderlo ancora a lungo, inghiottendo le sue risate, si alzò in piedi, portando la scatola vuota, Magnus sembrava davvero nervoso e alzò gli occhi al soffitto ricominciando a fischiettare.  
'' Seriamente? '' chiese Alec mentre Magnus, impassibile, lo guardava.  
'' L'anello, quello da cui non riuscivi a tenere lontano le tue zampe? Quello che hai continuato a rubare e ad ammirare quasi ogni giorno quando eri un gatto e ora cosa fai? Fai finta di non ricordarlo? " borbottò Alec strofinandosi il collo.  
'' Ci sono così tanti anelli, Alexander, non puoi certo aspettarti che me lo ricordi!'' disse Magnus, stendendo la coda, ma sapeva che non funzionava. Si sentiva stupido per aver inventato una scusa così scadente. Era consapevole della sua incapacità ma non voleva ammettere ad Alec di averlo al dito anche perchè sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante e si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiato molto con lui.  
"Voglio dire, cosa c'è di così speciale in questo anello?" chiese Magnus e poi guardò Alec, che ora stava ridendo silenziosamente.  
'' Non lo so, dimmelo tu '' disse Alec e Magnus strinse di nuovo le labbra e poi distolse lo sguardo.  
'' No, sul serio, Magnus, dimmelo '' disse Alec e Magnus iniziò a camminare all'indietro, tenendo ancora le mani dietro la schiena mentre Alec lo seguiva.  
'' L'hai perso? '' chiese Alec e Magnus scosse la testa. "Oh, grazie a Dio" sussurrò Alec e poi inspirò profondamente.  
"Mia madre mi avrebbe ucciso se fosse successo qualcosa all’anello!" continuò Alec ma la reazione di Magnus rivelava che qualcosa era successo, facendogli tornare la preoccupazione e il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere ancora più forte.  
'' Magnus, per favore, dimmi cosa è successo al mio anello. Non mi arrabbierò, te lo prometto, okay? '' provò ancora Alec, ma Magnus scosse la testa, si sarebbe davvero arrabbiato, altrochè, chi voleva prendere in giro? Magnus si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
"Non so che fine abbia fatto il tuo anello, Alexander " rispose Magnus e Alec incrociò le braccia sul petto, continuando a seguirlo ed ora che si era avvicinato al muro, cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico.  
\- Oh, no, cosa avrebbe fatto Alexander? Lo avrebbe intrappolato contro il muro? In altre circostanze, Magnus ne sarebbe stato più che felice, essere premuto contro il muro dal suo corpo ...  
Magnus, concentrazione, devi concentrarti, Alexander non sarà felice quando scoprirà che il suo prezioso è bloccato sul tuo dito, okay!? Respira e concentrati .... No, non guardarlo, non fissarlo, non respira il suo profumo, se non vuoi essere scoperto la parola d’ordine è freddezza-serietà-distacco! - pensò Magnus che però ben presto ricominciò a farsi prendere dal panico e Alec gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso.  
"Io-io, um, mi dispiace molto " mormorò e Alec sentì il suo cuore sprofondare nella bocca dello stomaco.  
'' Va bene, dimmi solo, quanto è messo male? '' chiese Alec e Magnus si mordicchiò il labbro.  
'' Abbastanza male '' rispose Magnus e Alec ha iniziato a respirare più velocemente.  
Va bene, poteva gestirlo, forse se fosse rotto potrebbero in qualche modo ripararlo e non raccontarlo a sua madre. Sì, la tecnologia al giorno d’oggi faceva miracoli, persino riparare gioielli rotti, ne era così sicuro.  
"Io, ehm ... beh " sospirò Magnus e Alec stava lentamente perdendo la pazienza, non perché fosse infastidito da Magnus, ma perché voleva solo saperlo. Era peggio non saperlo e a questo punto era pronto al peggio.  
'' Magnus, dimmelo '' ansimò Alec e poi guardò Magnus alzare lentamente le mani davanti a lui.  
"Uhm, perché indossi i guanti? " chiese Alec facendolo sussultare - sì, okay, non era pronto a dirglielo. Stava per mentire, era la cosa migliore che potesse fare! -  
“Um, fa davvero freddo ...”  
'' Magnus... giri per casa senza pantaloni e ti preoccupi che le tue mani diventino fredde? '' chiese Alec serio e Magnus annuì, anche lui molto seriamente.  
"Ho, ehm ... ho la sindrome della mano fredda e ..."  
'' Magnus! '' borbottò Alec, metà ridendo e metà serio.  
'' Va bene, solo ... dimmelo. Non mi importa dei guanti, puoi tenerli ... su, immagino " disse Alec e Magnus annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e poi ricominciando a raccogliere il suo coraggio.  
Oh, beh, se questo sarebbe andata a finire male, sarebbe tornato a casa da suo padre.  
Quindi decise di smetterla e Alec stava per chiedergli perché si stesse sfilando i guanti, ma poi lo vide. Magnus li aveva indossati per nascondere l'anello!  
L'anello era al dito di Magnus e Alec si sentì sollevato, sospirò felice e Magnus era solo ... le sue guance erano arrossate e la sua coda era di nuovo avvolta intorno alla sua gamba ... ma Alec era davvero debole quando si trattava di Magnus in queste condizioni.  
Era troppo adorabile ed il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte.  
'' È bloccato, okay? '' ammise Magnus, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Alec.  
"Ho voluto provare l'anello l'altro giorno e ... e non sono riuscito più a toglierlo " disse Magnus, sospirando. "Ho fatto così tanti tentavi, ma questo stupido anello è ancora bloccato " sussurrò e poi spalancò gli occhi. "Oh, no, no, l'anello non è mica stupido... io ... mi dispiace " disse rapidamente Magnus, che ora inciampava nelle sue parole perchè era nervoso da morire.  
"Volevo solo vedere come sarebbe stato sul mio dito ... ero curioso, so che non avrei dovuto provarlo senza il tuo permesso " ammise Magnus e Alec annuì, ma stava trattenendo di nuovo le sue risate perché Magnus era prezioso, era unico.  
'' È come se l'universo mi stesse punendo. Voglio dire, me lo merito, mi sono comportato male. Quindi, mi rimprovererai ora o ... " inizierò a scusarsi ma si interruppe quando vide Alexander avvicinarsi e chiuse gli occhi. Si aspettava di sentire le sue urla, quindi fu davvero sorpreso quando si ritrovò nel suo caldo abbraccio e i suoi occhi diventarono enormi.  
Alec non poteva sgridare Magnus, non quando sembrava così dispiaciuto per una cosa così piccola.  
Oh, povero Magnus, questo doveva averlo turbato per giorni, pensò Alec e così lo abbracciò stretto.  
Magnus iniziò a fare le fusa, ma poi piano piano riuscì a controllarsi.  
Miagolò allegramente e arrossì fino alle orecchie, ma ricambiò l’abbraccio di Alexander anche nel modo giusto, stringendo le mani sulla sua camicia e fu sorpreso quando lo sentì ridere.  
'' Povero, piccolo ... gattino caotico '' mormorò Alec con affetto e non poteva descriverlo in nessun altro modo mentre lo avvolgeva ancora di più con le sue braccia.  
'' Sono contento che il mio dolore ti diverta. Ero davvero preoccupato '' sussurrò piano e miagolando tristemente.  
Si perchè aveva perfettamente sotto controllo le sue emozioni, era tutto sotto controllo. Appunto!  
“Aww, mi dispiace “ rispose Alec e smise rapidamente di ridere.  
'' Scusa se ho riso '' si avvicinò e Magnus stava ancora arrossendo e poi deglutì. Forse era troppo vicino?  
Ma Alec non poteva davvero ... non voleva allontanarsi da Magnus e si morse il labbro, sentendo il suo cuore stringersi un po' cercando di ignorare quella sensazione di calore che lo stava attraversando.  
'' Sono solo contento che l'anello sia a posto, tutto qui '' disse Alec e poi gli fece l'occhiolino.  
"Certo, non permetterò che accada nulla al mio prezioso " sbottò Magnus.  
'' Il tuo prezioso? '' chiese Alec e Magnus non rispose. '' Comunque ... '' continuò,troppo curioso per trattenersi.  
'' Voglio dire, perché ti piace così tanto ? '' chiese e Magnus arrossì più a fondo questa volta.  
Non poteva dirgli la verità, non c'era modo, assolutamente, ma avrebbe voluto.  
Avrebbe voluto dire ad Alec come si sentiva da un po'di tempo ormai, ma non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea. Forse sì, forse no. Non riusciva a decidersi.  
Da un lato rischiava di rovinare la loro amicizia, ma dall'altro ... e se Alexander avesse provato lo stesso? Cosa doveva fare? Ah perchè era tutto così dannatamente difficile.  
“Perché è brillante, mi piace brillante ” mentì Magnus e Alec gli avrebbe creduto se Magnus fosse stato un bugiardo migliore.  
'' Sì, okay, ma ci deve essere qualcos’altro '' insistette.  
"Seriamente, se hai intenzione di mentire, dovresti cercare di essere più convincente " borbottò e poi gli sorrise. "Allora, che cos'è? " chiese Alec dolcemente, i suoi occhi curiosi trovarono quelli dorati di Magnus e Magnus si schiarì la gola.  
'' Mi piacciono i gioielli antichi, non giudicarmi! '' rispose sulla difensiva.  
"Ancora una volta, se vuoi mentirmi ...”  
'' Non sto mentendo! '' rispose Magnus, la sua voce si fece un po'troppo forte e anche Alec ora era troppo investito in questa conversazione per lasciarla andare. Entrambi erano troppo testardi, quindi nessuno dei due avrebbe mollato, il momento si stava scaldando sempre di più.  
"Oh, stai mentendo, andiamo, Magnus, riesco a sentirne l'odore a un miglio di distanza " disse Alec e alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ah, beh, allora il tuo naso fa schifo " rispose Magnus, cercando di scappare, ma Alexander non lo lasciò andare, che poi brontolò e sibilò, ma Alec non si mosse di nuovo.  
Magnus poteva sibilare quanto voleva, sapeva che era solo un bluff. Alec conosceva troppo bene Magnus e questo lo faceva davvero incazzare.  
'' Ho un naso di prim'ordine, se proprio vuoi saperlo '' rispose Alec e Magnus lo fissò.  
"Uhm, una specie di strana flessione, ma ..."  
"Oh, sai cosa volevo dire " disse Alec e poi cercò di ignorare il rossore sulle sue guance mentre si stavano avvicinando di nuovo.  
Davvero il momento si stava riscaldato un po’ troppo ... Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono e poi si schiarì la gola quando si rese conto di cosa la sua mente stava pensando, distogliendo lo sguardo, unì le labbra.  
Non era la prima volta che aveva pensato di baciare Magnus, e fece un respiro profondo.  
''Dimmi solo la verità.''  
'' Va bene, va bene '' borbottò Magnus.  
'' Vuoi davvero sapere la verità ?! ''  
'' Sì. ‘’  
''Okay!''  
'' Oh, vieni fuori e dillo! ''  
"Mi piace l’anello della tua famiglia perché dovresti darlo a qualcuno di speciale. Qualcuno che un giorno sposerai e voglio essere IO quella persona! " urlò Magnus e la bocca di Alec si spalancò. .  
Ma Magnus non aveva ancora finito, oh no. Ora era libero e le parole stavano uscendo più velocemente di quanto avrebbe voluto in realtà.  
'' Non riesco a credere che tu abbia quasi dato questo prezioso a quello stronzo di Sebastian, quando sono io quello a cui dovresti considerare di darlo, sì. Va bene ?! '' borbottò Magnus respirando affannosamente.  
'' E sai perché? '' chiese Magnus, ma non diede ad Alec il tempo di rispondere.  
'' Perché ti amo, TI AMO! Più di quanto abbia mai amato! '' continuò ansimando e vide quanto Alec fosse senza parole.  
''Sì, hai sentito bene. Ti amo. Io, Magnus Bane, confesso il mio amore per te, Alexander Lightwood! Quindi, non farmi più aspettare .... Baciami, subito e in fretta! " mormorò e poi il suo cervello finalmente raggiunse la bocca e si zittì in un secondo con gli occhi spalancati.  
Oh no! Non aveva nemmeno ... aveva fatto davvero quello che pensava di aver fatto ?!  
Magnus non riusciva a dirlo, la sua testa era un po' fusa e ...  
Oh mio Dio, aveva appena confessato i suoi sentimenti ad Alec e, e, e, e ... voleva nascondersi.  
''Oh merda…'' ansimò

Alec aveva bisogno di un momento ... in realtà aveva bisogno di alcuni momenti, perché aveva molte cose da elaborare e si schiarì la gola.  
Magnus aveva appena detto di amarlo? Aveva sentito bene?  
Alec fece un respiro affannoso e poi guardò Magnus, che ora tremava dappertutto. Era nervoso, non avrebbe dovuto urlare i suoi sentimenti. Aveva immaginato tante volte a come gli avrebbe confessato il suo amore e questo non era giusto! Immaginava che sarebbe stato tutto più romantico e non così aggressivo. Cosa diavolo stava pensando ?!  
Alec non sapeva come reagire, Magnus aveva confessato di amarlo e questo pensiero lo fece sorridere. Lo rendeva felice, elettrizzato, letteralmente e completamente affascinato.  
Si avvicinò ancora di più, aveva qualche domanda qua e là sui suoi sentimenti, per Magnus.  
Era ancora troppo presto per chiamarlo amore, ma era decisamente più di una amicizia. Una cotta crescente e trascinò la lingua sul labbro inferiore: sarebbe stato pronto per una nuova relazione dopo Seb? Forse era troppo presto? Ah, ma non era troppo presto, in realtà erano passati più di due mesi e il pensiero di iniziare una nuova relazione non lo spaventava se fosse stata con Magnus.  
Non farmi più aspettare e baciami, è quello che Magnus gli aveva detto e un sorriso compiaciuto ha raggiunto le sue labbra.  
Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancarono quando sentì improvvisamente la mano di Alec contro la sua guancia e senza parlare, Alec si avvicinò al viso di Magnus, il suo respiro tremava, ma Magnus non si allontanò. Invece, guardò Alec negli occhi.  
Cazzo, la sua gola sembrava così secca e poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Alexander contro le sue labbra. Magnus si sentì come se i suoi polmoni si stessero esaurendo, ma prima di dargli la possibilità di respirare, Alec si chinò e le loro labbra si incontrarono a metà in un morbido bacio, semplicemente perfetto.  
Magnus ansimò piano quando sentì le labbra morbide di Alec premere contro le sue e si ritrovò a fare le fusa quando le braccia di Alec gli scivolarono intorno alla vita per avvicinarlo.  
Alec ridacchiò quando sentì le fusa e mosse lentamente le labbra, esercitando un po' più di pressione sul bacio, inclinando la testa di lato, facendo sussultare Magnus un po', ma in senso positivo  
Alexander non era pr niente timido, come gli era venuto in mente, e questo gli piaceva. Fece scivolare le braccia verso il basso e le lasciò riposare sopra il forte petto di Alec mentre gli permetteva di prendere l'iniziativa nel loro primo bacio.  
Non si lamentava affatto, i baci di Alexander erano magnifici e desiderava che questo momento potesse durare per sempre.  
Le fusa di Magnus stavano diventando sempre più rumorose, al punto da far ridere Alec proprio quando stava per approfondire il bacio e lentamente si è tirato indietro, Magnus lo stava fissando perché sapeva di aver rovinato il momento. Eppure, Alec prese gentilmente a coppa il viso, lo sollevò e lo baciò di nuovo, senza far sentire Magnus a disagio perché lo poteva capire, anche lui non riusciva a controllarsi davvero.  
'' Sei così carino '' borbottò Alec tra i baci e poi abbassò lo sguardo quando sentì qualcosa che gli si avvolgeva attorno alla gamba, solo per scoprire che era la coda di Magnus.  
Magnus la scartò rapidamente quando si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto, strappandogli un altro meraviglioso sorriso. Ah, Alec aveva davvero il sorriso più grazioso di sempre e si strinse nelle spalle.  
'' Non mi dispiace '' sussurrò dolcemente Alec e baciò la punta del naso di Magnus.  
Il fatto che Magnus non riuscisse nemmeno a pronunciare una parola era adorabile e lo faceva divertire.  
"Magnus, cosa è successo? Il gatto ti ha morso la lingua? '' scherzò e Magnus lo guardò.  
“Ah-ah, molto divertente, Alexander ” rispose, ma poi sorrise e si sporse, premendo la fronte contro Alec e poi continuò a fare le fusa.  
Era felice, felice come non era mai stato nella sua vita e se voleva fare le fusa, avrebbe fatto le fusa!  
'' Quindi, um '' ha iniziato Magnus dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio.  
'' Significa che anche tu ... come me? '' chiese Magnus speranzoso e Alec sorrise.  
'' Penso che fosse tutto chiaro quando ti ho baciato ''  
'' Ma sì, ovvio che si, Magnus ... mi piaci '' ammise Alec allegramente e Magnus si sentì come se stesse fluttuando, camminando in aria. Si sentiva benedetto letteralmente.  
'' Mi piaci parecchio ad essere sincero '' disse Alec e poi arrossì un po'.  
'' Voglio dire che sei ... come potresti non piacermi? '' chiese Alec, mordendosi il labbro.  
“ Forse, sono pronto per un'altra relazione. Penso. Voglio dire, se è con te, so che sono in buone mani" mormorò Alec e Magnus sorrise felicemente.  
'' Prometto di non farti mai piangere. Ti renderò felice, anche se posso essere un disastro, voglio dire ... come mi hai incontrato " sorrise timidamente.  
'' Ma ti amo molto, Alexander '' sussurrò e poi sospirò felicemente.  
'' Andremo lentamente e sarò gentile con te perché meriti il mondo '' Magnus e Alec sospirarono felici.  
"Come te, Meowgnus" lo stuzzicò Alec e Magnus voleva alzare gli occhi al ridicolo gioco di parole di Alec, ma alla fine riuscì a farlo ridere.  
'' Era piuttosto sdolcinato, vero? ''  
“ Un po'! “ disse Magnus e sorrise, sentendo Alec prendergli la mano.  
"Lavorerò sul mio umorismo e ..."  
'' No, non cambiare mai. Adoro le tue battute sdolcinate "disse Magnus e poi guardò in basso.  
'' Alexander, cosa faremo al riguardo? '' chiese, indicando l'anello che era ancora bloccato sul suo dito.  
“Tienilo! ” mormorò Alec e Magnus spalancò gli occhi.  
“Voglio dire, hai detto tu stesso che ti appartiene, quindi ... “ disse Alec e poi iniziò a ridere quando vide che le guance di Magnus stavano diventando sempre più rosse.  
"Sei già pronto per il giorno del nostro matrimonio, che posso dire " scherzò Alec e Magnus tirò fuori la lingua.  
"Alexander, non abbiamo ancora avuto il nostro primo appuntamento!"si lagnò.  
'' Lo so, dovremo sbrigarci '' disse Alec e Magnus lo stavano fissando.  
'' Come ti suona domani? '' chiese e Magnus stava per accusarlo di nuovo di scherzare, ma lo sguardo sul viso di Alexander gli disse che non era uno scherzo.  
'' Quindi, lo prenderò come un sì. Fantastico, abbiamo un appuntamento " disse Alec, ma Magnus si stava mordendo il labbro.  
Ah, ma se avessero un appuntamento, come avrebbe fatto con le orecchie e la coda?  
Non appena ci pensò, la sua coda e le sue orecchie sparirono lasciandolo senza fiato. - Okay l'universo era dietro tutto questo, vero ?! Unire lui e Alexander! -  
'' Eh, suppongo di essere pronto '' mormorò Magnus e si toccò la testa.  
"Oh, peccato, mi mancheranno ... " sospirò Alec, e fece il broncio.  
'' Puoi riportarli indietro, giusto? '' chiese speranzoso e Magnus alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma annuì, ridendo quando vide quanto fosse felice, proprio come era felice lui!  
Avevano un appuntamento ed entrambi erano emozionati e felici e non vedevano l’ora che accadesse. Ma fino ad allora, Magnus sapeva molto bene cosa fare per uccidere il tempo: amare ed essere amato da Alexander: un angelo capitato per caso nella sua vita e che non avrebbe mai dimenticato di proteggere, coccolare e rendere ogni momento più felice, perchè era questo che Alec aveva fatto per lui.  
Lo aveva amato con tutto sé stesso e meritava il mondo.  
Si! Il suo umano era l’essere più speciale di questo mondo e Magnus non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Ma proprio mai, meooww!!! Ops!!


End file.
